


Guardian Of Vengeance: The Ghoul King

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Guardians of Vengeance [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abduction, Akaneki | Red Kaneki, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Crossdressing, Death Threats, Depression, Dismemberment, Dubious Consent, Eating, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Laughter, Eye Gouging, F/M, Force-Feeding, Forced Prostitution, Ghouls, Gluttony, Guro, Harm to Children, Human Trafficking, Implied necrophilia, Insanity, Kagune, Kakuja, Kaneki will never kill children but many of his victims do, Killing, Kimono, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Masochism, Mass Death, Mirrors, Multiple Personalities, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nudity, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Nudity, Poor Jack Frost, Poor Kaneki, Protective Jack Frost, Revenge, Roses, Sadism, Seduction, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Serial Killers, Sewing, Sexual Slavery, Shapeshifting, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Starvation, Tears of Blood, Tokyo Ghoul √A Alternate Ending, Torture, Transformation, Underage Prostitution, Voyeurism, poor Jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you wish to protect the innocents…You must shed the blood of the vile ones who wish to harm them…"</p><p>Ken Kaneki is now a Guardian (and the first ghoul to be one)... but he is quite an unusual one... Only his victims and his followers can see him...and he can snuff out the awful actions his evil victims had done... Once he caught the scent of an evil human... he'll either lure the person or come to them (either way that person is doomed)... His curse however, as long as such people walk the earth... he is forever hungry but to him it's worth saving every innocent being.... human or ghoul</p><p>When Kaneki meets Jack Frost, The Guardian of Fun is shocked about the ghoul hybrid's unorthodox actions to save children....</p><p>Kaneki was fine with the innocents unable to see him until he was seen by the Bennett Siblings...</p><p>Jamie have a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spider-lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Rise of the Guardians

Ken Kaneki is in a white kimono over his old battle suit…with blood stains. He is standing inside a warehouse surrounded by eaten corpses…. Blood is everywhere…  

“The scent of greed…The scent of dishonesty…The scent of cruelty…The scent of stolen purities… The scent of innocent blood…The scent of pure immorality” whispered Kaneki walking towards some cages…

As he walks barefoot on across the puddles of blood… spider lilies grows behind him, blooming. The bloodstains on his kimono magically shaped into spider lilies. He hears soft whimpering inside the cages. When Kaneki breaks the bars of the cages and his hair turns black, his left eye turns normal, and his white kimono with spider lilies turns black with white carnations… His predatory face filled with bloodlust is now a boyish face fill with concern…. Children slowly come out of the broken cages…Some are bruised, some are scared and some are unharmed… as soon as they see the corpses everywhere… all of them run out of the warehouse (and a few vomited on the way because they see the gruesome sights)… except one…

A little girl look around in the darkness looking for the person who did this… she sighs and said “Whoever you are…. Thank you… **thank you for saving us** ”

Kaneki blankly watches as the girl picks up a spider lily and walk out of the warehouse slowly… “They are unable to see me they can only see my spider lilies… but then again, I think it’s for the best that the innocents should never see me… It’s best that they never associate with a monster like me… ** _especially the one that eats their enemies... the most evil of humans_** …” whispered Kaneki seriously and his stomach suddenly growls.

He gets back to the corpses which are now surrounded by spider-lilies. He then pulls out a heart of a dead elderly man and bites it viciously.

“You vain whores and you greedy bastards… you’ll do anything for wealth or power even manipulating the innocent…you ungrateful parents…you hurt, ignored, and abandoned your own children…you heartless people… attacking, raping, kidnapping, selling, and killing the innocents without remorse…perhaps something tragic has happened in your past… But I won’t allow you to hurt anymore innocent people…. ** _As long as there’s people like you… you won’t be safe from my eternal hunger…think you can hide… I can smell your unforgivable crimes_** ” said Kaneki as he cracks his finger. And he sadistically smiles as he tranforms back into Shironeki…


	2. Red Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost finally get to see Kaneki face-to-face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything is off

Jack Frost flies around a suburbs enjoying sight of Christmas decorations adults were putting on and he sees the children running out of their homes to play in the snow. He chuckles and follows the children who all greeted him. Among the children were Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake. So for hours they were snowball fighting, making snowmen, making snow angels, ice skating, and Jamie’s favorite activity, sledding.

Later when Jack Frost is telling the children some funny stories. Jamie hears a cracking sound… He looks and sees nothing… but when he looks farther, he sees snow footprints covered in red flowers. He goes there, follows them and sees more footprints… covered in blood…the blood then transforms into red flowers… Jamie is amazed and yet he’s scared.

“Um! Guys look!” shouted Jamie pointing at the strange footprints which is now a thin trail of spider-lilies.

Jack Frost’s eyes widen and all the other kids runs to see the trails. It’s unusual to see flowers in this time of year. Jack Frost suddenly gets angry…

“Dammit! He was right there! He passed me!” muttered Jack with frustration.

“…Jack? Who’s he?” said Pippa curiously.

Jack Frost stares at the kids with concern.

“Ok guys whatever you do! Please don’t follow the flower trail and don’t go where the trail starts either… you’ll hate to see what you see there…I gotta go!” warned Jack Frost.

“Um Why?” asked Jamie suspiciously.

“Trust me on this! You’ll regret it if you see where the trail begins… ALSO DON’T TOUCH THE FLOWERS” said Jack Frost as he flies away.

Cupcake lends down and pick up some flowers looking at them curiously.

“What kind of flowers are these?” She said.

“Oh those are spider-lilies, they originated from Japan and they symbolize…. **_death_** ” said Jamie with realization in the end.

The other kids’ eyes widen at the word “death” and Cupcake nervously drops the flowers.

“What is Jack hiding from us?” said Claude suspiciously.

“a-a-ah… g-g-guys” said Cupcake fearfully and she shows the **blood** on her hands.

Some kids gasped, others’ scream, and Jamie and his friends just looked in shocked. All but Jamie and his friends runaway.

“A-are you bleeding?” asked Caleb nervously.

“No! The blood is not mine!” said Cupcake loudly and is clearly freaking out.

“Jack told us not to touch the flowers…” said Pippa shaking her head.

“Sh-shut up! …can someone give me a napkin or something?!” said Cupcake.

Monty gets out a tissue packet and gives it to Cupcake. While Jamie curiously looks both ways of the trail. He’s deciding whether to go to the beginning or follow Jack… He takes a deep breath.

* * *

 

Jack Frost uses the wind to follow the flower trail as quickly as he could. He’s been trying to confront this **man** for years. This **monster** has killed humans…Not only does the monster kill them… he also **have ate them** …. _An unethical action not even Pitch himself **would ever do**_. This **thing have multiple personalities and changes form along with them.** One minute he’s a sensitive shy guy with black hair (who Jack sort of like) and the next minute he’s a bloodthirsty sadistic psycho with white hair…Sometimes he’s a beautiful yet insane woman with violet hair… But every time the **_beast’s blood red tentacles_** come out of his back and that is this spirit’s **weapons** against humans. Jack Frost keeps on following the trail and he sees that the spider-lily trail stop at a lake.

“Damn! I lost him again!” said the Guardian of Fun under his breath… he then saw the kimono and battle suit on the shore and he smirked.

“Or not” said Jack and he makes the lake freeze over.

The winter spirit takes the clothes and hides in the tree. A few minutes later the ice breaks open and Shironeki comes out of the opening angrily. He crosses his arms, (he’s quite shameless being fully naked) and sniffs the air for Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun suddenly notices the old stitches on Kaneki's side...

“Alright Jack Frost! Give me back my clothes!” shouted Shironeki seriously.

“Or what?” shouted Jack Frost from his hiding place playfully.

“So help me I will....” before Shironeki says anything else… he transformed into Kuroneki.

Kuroneki looks down, blushes and covers his privates.

“P-please give me back my clothes, Jack Frost… it’s embarrassing! And please don’t look at me!!!” said Kuroneki who is blushing really red.

Jack Frost rolled eyes.

“You gotta be kidding me” muttered Jack as he flies toward Kuroneki with the clothes.

The Winter Guardian dropped the clothes. Kuroneki grabbed them, covers his privates with them and run towards behind the tree to put them on. When the **beast** comes out fully cloth, Jack Frost flies towards Kuroneki. The boyish man notices that the Winter Spirit is furious and he gasped. He had almost forgotten that Jack Frost wanted to confront his **dark counterpart** , Shironeki for his dark actions towards certain humans.

“I need to talk the other guy… NOW!” said Jack Frost angrily.

“Are you sure you want to speak to **him** now?” asked Kuroneki fearfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Kaneki have multiple personalities in this story... so far 3


	3. Broken Tree and Fallen Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The innocent blood shed will be eventually paid for....humans' and ghouls' ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it takes place after Tokyo Ghoul √A.... warning: multiple character deaths

_“Sorry, does that hurt?” whispered Shironeki with mock concern._

_A blonde woman with a broken arm glares back at the spirit. She’s bleeding horribly. Her quinque is on the ground broken…_

_“HOW DO YOU LIVED??? YOU DIED IN THE HANDS OF ARIMA!!!” shouted Akira._

_Shironeki laughs darkly._

_“…Does it matter now? Besides, I have a job to do…I won’t allow you to spill anymore innocent blood” whispered Shironeki._

_Akira suddenly feels a stabs through her chest, she look down and saw the kagune impaling her chest._

_“Because I pity you… I won’t eat your corpse…” whispered Shironeki as Akira’s life is slowly fading away._

_Spider lilies surrounds Kaneki in the blood he’s standing inside._

_Shinoneki transformed into Kuroneki. He look back and sees Hinami who is looking around in confusion._

_“Hinami!” said Kuroneki cheerfully running to her to hug her._

_Hinami just walk run though him. Kuroneki gets confused and attempts to touch her again… His hand went right through…_

_“Hinami!!!” shouted Kuroneki but Hinami doesn’t seem to hear him._

_Kuroneki keeps following Hinami while repeatedly screaming her name. Hinami can’t hear Kuroneki… but she can only see the suddenly blooming red flowers in such a cool winter…_

* * *

 

_Shironeki walks over the corpses of the Aogiri members with a sadistic grin on his face. Spider-lilies are rapidly growing around him covering the blood that is everywhere… In his hand is Tatara’s head… in his other hand is the One Eyed King’s…He had slaughtered the entire Aogiri… in front of him… Akihiro Kanou is on the ground dead with a broken neck. He glares back at Ayato who is clenching his bleeding chest…_

_“…Because I you are my friend's brother… you have 2 choices Black Rabbit…Go to Touka…. or join them” said Shironeki as he smiles insanely…he’s pointing at the bodies and decapitated heads of the Aogiri members._

_Ayato shivers nervously and he left out the door angrily._

_“Excellent choice… screw this up again and your sister’s love won’t be enough to save you anymore…” warned Shironeki._

_Ayato flinches and quickly walks away with a limp groaning painfully..._

* * *

 

_Shironeki looks down on Arima in his arms. He and the CCG’s reaper had been fighting for hours when the now immortal ghoul deliver the final hit to Arima defeating him… Now the reaper is in his arms…_

_“… Despite that you had shed innocent blood…I won’t eat you… I sense your remorse bottle up deeply inside your soul… you were used like a puppet since you were a child…You chose to fight me again… knowing that you will end your life… didn’t you…” said Shironeki softly._

_Arima slowly nods to the hybrid…_

_Shironeki forms a frown and he slowly becomes Sasaki. His hair is black and white and his kimono is half black and half white…_

_“I see…” said Sasaki sadly as his tears come out._

_Arima rises his weak arm to reach Kuroneki’s face._

_“…my son… I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you…I’m sorry for everything that happened to you…” whispered Arima weakly._

_“…I’m sorry for what they did to you…” whispered Sasaki._

_Arima slowly closes his eyes, his hand drop to the ground, Sasaki nuzzles lifeless lovingly as tears of blood comes out his eyes._

_“Goodbye…father” whispered Sasaki as the spider-lilies grow all around them._

* * *

 

_Akaneki in a completely red kimono and blood is dripping from his kimono and some blood drips from his black hair… He stands in front of all the CCG members and scientists who are being restrained by the ghouls who followed him._

_Akaneki angrily looks at the ghoul investigators with his mismatch eyes._

_“LOOK AT ALL OF YOU!!! You see yourselves as protectors…though I thank you for slaughtering every Aogiri member… but the blood of ghoul children is on your hands!!!” said Akaneki._

_“A ghoul is a ghoul!!!” shouted one Dove furiously._

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” shouted Akaneki angrily_

_A hand-like kagune comes towards that dove… beheading him… Every CCG employee looks in shock._

_“As I was saying… Some of you had shed innocent blood of ghouls who would rather die than to hurt your kind… which is way as of tonight…begins a new era…tonight is the night where the ghouls and their human friends will overthrow your laws… **every innocent blood you shed will be paid for…with your own tainted blood** …” said Akaneki._

_“Arima will stop you!!!” shouted another ghoul investigator with blonde hair and brown eyes._

_Akaneki laughs with madness… “You just don’t get it…He already kill me…Mr. Bennett… and the so called Reaper is no more”_

_Every doves’ eyes widen in shock…. Some look down sadly… they have found out that they had lost a hero to them…Mr. Bennett glares angrily and he pulls out a sword-like quinque and attacks the ghouls restraining him and attempts to kill Akaneki._

_“Bennett no!!!” shouted one of the doves fearfully._

_Akaneki smirks darkly, he jumps up dodging Bennett’s attack, he laughs playfully as he dodges Bennett’s multiple attacks. Akaneki then snatches Bennett’s sword, breaks it, and he wrap his kagune around Bennett… The spirit then impales him… Bennett looks back at the monster…_

_“Mr. Bennett… you murdered so many ghoul children… NOW DIE…” said Akaneki dropping him down._

_“…As of tonight… The CCG will be no more…. Every Ghoul Investigator with innocent blood on their hands will die… Those who are training to be one will be sent away…” said Akaneki._

_The spirit then starts killing off the Doves mercilessly. Spider lilies are blooming in the blood. Among the spider lilies, Mr. Bennet is coughing up blood._

_“….Sophie….Jamie….be safe….” whispered the dying dove as his eyes are filled with tears._

* * *

 

_The CCG building is on fire burning down… Every human are rushing there is rushing there… on another building ahead, Shironeki is standing there, looking down on the sight smiling._

_“…I know some people I had ended have families… I’m sorry for that but I can’t allow them to take any more innocent lives…I reason with the humans… but if they keep stubbornly believe all the ghouls should die… then they pay for the stolen innocent lives with theirs …The Aogiri and the CCG may have ended…but as people say “history will repeated itself”… and I won’t allow people like the CCG or the Aogiri to separated families and loved ones or to take any more innocent lives…” whispered Shironeki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes... Kaneki had killed Jamie's father...


	4. the past will come back to haunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is now facing a consequence of his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this chapter is too confusing! also Shironeki will be referred as Shiro sometimes and Kuroneki will be know as Kuro sometimes...

Jamie looks closely at the spider lilies, he doesn’t know why but something is familiar about those flowers. He suddenly sees a centipede among the spider lilies, his eyes widen and he begins to follow the red trail.

“Jamie! What are you doing?” shouted Pippa.

“I’ll be back” said Jamie as he runs to the forest ignoring his friends telling him to stay.

* * *

 

The winter spirit and the guardian in front of each other face-to-face.

“Yes I’m sure!” said Jack Frost angrily.

“You’ll regret it Jack” said Kuroneki nervously.

“Show him now, Kuro” demanded Jack Frost.

“Jack you just pissed him off! I can’t let him take over right now! You angered him too much” said Kuroneki.

“I’ll until I have a word with Shiro!” said Jack crossing his arms.

A purple haired woman appeared to Jack and the kimono is now completely red... and her cleavage and bares legs are showing...

"Are you sure you don't want something else?" she whispered seductively to Jack's ear and she shows a bare shoulder. Jack moves away from her.

"Cut that out! RIZE!" said Jack blushing and a nose bleed.

Rize laughed and turns back into Kuro.

“…alright… but don’t complain to me about a missing limb or more!” said Kuroneki reluctantly.

He slowly changes into Shironeki. The white-haired beast mismatched eyes glared at Jack Frost and he crack a finger. The beast prance on Jack to the ground. His kagune comes out threateningly near the Winter Spirit’s limbs.

“What do you want Frost?” said Shironeki softly yet darkly.

The Guardian of Fun gives a brave face despite the threat of being dismember.

“Why are you killing and eating people?” asked Jack Frost.

Shironeki eyes widen and he chuckled darkly.

“ **These people** got it coming!” snapped Shironeki.

“What you’re doing is inhumane!!!” shouted Frost.

“You really don’t know what **these people** have done!!!!” shouted Shironeki.

Jack Frost sigh “Ok _what did these people did to deserve to be eaten_?” said the winter spirit seriously.

Shironeki smirked “In case you didn’t **noticed** … _I would never harmed a child or an innocent person…so why persecute me?_ ”

The Winter Spirit’s eyes widen in realization and stayed still in fear due to feeling this monster’s murderous rage. Shironeki moves his blood red

“ **These people** deserve to be eaten because I can smell these **dark** scents they have… no matter what they said…their stenches can’t hide such dark crimes…” said Shironeki.

“Scent? …Stenches?” said Jack confusedly.

“…The scents of greed…The scents of dishonesty…The scents of cruelty…The scents of stolen purities… The scents of tears and blood of the innocent…I can snuff out these people… these scents can never be wash away…” said Shironeki.

The Winter Spirit is in shock and he heard the beast’s stomach growling. Shironeki gets close to him and whispered in his ears.

“ ** _While you guardians are giving joy to the children and innocents… I AM FOREVER HUNGRY!!! SPENDING ALL MY LIFE AS A SPIRIT HUNTING DOWN THEIR REMORSELESS ENEMIES… THEIR ENEMIES ARE NO LONGER HUMAN THE MOMENT THEY ENJOY HURTING AN INNOCENT OR A CHILD!!! THE PAIN OF MY HUNGER WILL NEVER END AS LONG AS THESE MONSTERS ARE HURTING THE INNOCENTS AND THE CHILDREN!!!_** ” screamed Shironeki as his left eye starts glowing red.

The ghoul uses his kagune to throw Jack Frost to the air. Jack starts flying. Shironeki’s stomach growls louder and his kagune dissolve.

“Now would you excuse me…I have to hunt again” said Shironeki as he’s about to leave.

“WAIT!” shouted the winter spirit.

Jack flies in front of the creature. The beast had enough of this guardian. His kagune comes out again and threatens to cut off Frost’s limbs.

“DON’T INTERFERE WITH MY MEALS!!!!” screamed Shiro.

“Jack!?”

Shiro turned and saw Jamie behind him. He starts to shake nervously in front of the young boy.

“Jamie! GO BACK!!!” shouted Jack in alarm.

Shiro’s eyes widen at the name “Jamie”.

“Let Jack go!” said Jamie glaring at Shiro bravely.

Both the spirits’ jaws drop in shock. Shiro’s kagune disappears freeing Jack.

“…You can see him?” said Jack.

“ **I-IMPOSSIBLE!!! YOU HAVE NO DARK SCENTS!!! YOU HAVEN’T COMMITTED A DARK CRIME SO HOW COULD YOU SEE ME!!!** ” screamed Shiro fearfully to Jamie.

Jamie flinches when the ghoul screams.

“DON’T YOU DARE TO SCREAM AT JAMIE” shouted Jack angrily.

Shironeki nervously walks toward to the young boy.

“ **Jamie? …Jamie Bennet?** ” said Kaneki hesitantly.

Jamie nodded confusedly.

Kaneki’s eyes are suddenly filled with tears. He shakes his head in fear.

“ **No no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!!” wailed Shiro as he runs off sobbing.

“HEY HEY HEY!!!” shouted Jack Frost as he flies after Kaneki.

“JACK!” shouted Jamie running after him.

The winter spirit had lost the ghoul however…. The blood had be washed off of Kaneki, so there’s no spider lilies trail to follow until Kaneki gets another prey.

* * *

 

Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude, and Cupcake had gone to where the spider lily trail begins… They hear sirens. When they reach the end of the trail. They see what they though are cops surrounding a house and yellow tapes everywhere.

“…That’s w-w-where the new soccer coach lives…” said Claude fearfully.

All the kids’ eyes widen in shock and fear. Monty sees a big shadow and looks behind him.

“Move along kids nothing to see here!” said a purple haired man in a white trench coat and gesturing the kids to leave.

 

* * *

Jack Frost is sitting down on a tree branch, he is frustrated that he had lost Kaneki once again. But at least he knows why the beast had done such inhumane acts... But isn't there another way to stop **such people** from harming children and innocents? 

"...Jack?"

The winter spirit looks down and sees Jamie panting. The boy had been running after him for hours.

"Jamie!" shouted Jack as he flies down.

Jamie takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

"Jack? ...Who was that guy who attacked you?" asked the boy.

"...wait! You can see him but you don't know him?" questioned Jack.

* * *

 

_Shironeki is straddling Mr. Bennet’s half-eaten corpse with splattered blood on his face, his kimono is showing his bare pale chest and bare legs._

_“What a handsome man….such a waste of beauty”_

_He notice a golden locket around the fallen ghoul investigator’s neck and he opens it. He sees a tiny picture of Mr. Bennet with a woman holding a sleeping blonde baby. In Mr. Bennet’s arms is a little boy with brown hair. Shironeki’s tears comes out mixing up with the blood on his face…_

**_ “….Sophie….Jamie….be safe” _ **

_“What have I done…?”_

_A sinister smile replace Shironeki’s frown and he cracks a finger. The Centipede like monster suddenly appears in Shironeki place. The creature leans back laughing insanely._

_“THE DAMAGE IS DONE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”_

_The gigantic Centipede then begins to eat the rest of the corpse greedily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter Kaneki will meet Pitch


	5. 7 Mirrors and 2 Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki reflects on the actions he had done...and he meets the Nightmare King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if there is anything wrong in this chapter

There’s an oriental small house inside the Suicide Forest surround by a huge garden filled with spider-lilies with human bones among them…Inside the house a shadowlike figure is surrounded by 7 mirrors… The figure is naked under his kimono, multiple quinque daggers and swords in his body and blood dripping from his lips… he is whimpering nervously as he looks at the golden locket…his hunger is torturing him nagging him to eat once again as he continues to look at the tiny family photo…

 

Sasaki and Kuroneki give Shironeki concerning looks... Shironeki looks away from the two…. Rize smiles seductively… Akaneki smirks sadistically… The Kakuja laughs insanely… and there’s one that looks like Kuroneki…only he’s quite muscular with a much more _sinister look in his eyes_ and his calm smile is _too calm_ …

“…This was your chance to the boy closure but **you chose to run from your past again** ” said Kuroneki tearfully…

“What difference does it make? … Whatever you say to that boy won’t change the fact that **his father is gone forever** ” said Akaneki chuckling.

“You killed him” said Shironeki glaring at the blood stained reflection.

“Yeah well you ATE him” said Akaneki to Shiro.

“Not all… I was going to stop but…” Shironeki got interrupted.

“You let your guard down long enough for the Centipede to take over that body” said Sasaki sadly.

The Centipede laughs and Shiro glared at the kakaju.

“ _Not even bones of Jamie’s father were spared_ ” whispered Akaneki smirking.

“You can’t avoid the Guardians forever… _you can’t run from your past forever_ …” said Kuro to Shiro.

Shiro takes a deep breath…

“I know that Kuro…” he whispered.

“Shiro… _remember that Jamie isn’t the only one…_ _you have killed and eaten so many rapists, killers, pedophiles, abusers, human traffickers and gold-diggers are somebody’s loved ones… you killed and eaten husbands, wives, fiancées, fiancés, fathers, mothers, daughters, sons, cousins, uncles, aunts, grandfathers, grandmothers and friends…you will still kill somebody’s loved ones again…after all you need to satisfy that eternal hunger_” said Rize seductively.

“Beside… they should know that their loved ones _got what they deserved_ ” said Akaneki smirking.

“I hate to say this but you got to eat _you don’t want the Centipede to take over our body do you?_ ” said Sasaki with fearfully.

Shironeki takes over the body…After he removes all the quinques from his body… He looks at the locket… he walks of the circle of mirrors and towards the wall filled with _families’ photos and couples’ photos and some engagement rings and wedding rings…_ His hunger is torturing him by the minute…

“Hey… Kuro… why do you dare to bring those photos here?” said Shiro grimly to a small mirror in his hand.

Before Kuro can answer, there’s black smokes are surrounding the immortal ghoul….Shiro takes out his rinkaku in defense… He felt the smokes getting thicker around him, the cold wind through his bare thighs… smokes becomes clouds and now Shiro sees nothing but darkness…He sees a tall man walking towards him. He is holding a spider lily in his hand.

“I’ve been looking for you” said Pitch Black.

Shiro’s kakugan shows as he glared at him. Pitch looks at the red flower in his hand examining it…some blood comes out of the spider lily…

“So? Are you the one they called _the Immortal Ghoul? The Spider-Lily Fairy? The One Eyed Centipede? The Invisible King?_ Oh the list goes on…” said Pitch as he throws the flower to the wall.

“Who are you and what do you want from me?” said Shiro threatening him with his kagune…

Pitch just chuckle as Shiro attempts to impale him multiple times but Pitch keeps dodging playfully. The Nightmare King uses Kaneki’s old nightmares to slow down the ghoul. The ghoul sees the death of his mother, his cruel aunt, Rize eating him, the surgery, Ryouko’s death, Jason torturing him, and all his horrible memories...right to Hide’s death…The kagune dissolves…

“You have done some really heinous and gruesome actions….I’ve seen memories in some of the nightmares of adults and children alike…not even I dare to get my hands dirty…” said Pitch smirking.

Shiro gives him a dark glare. Pitch moves behind the ghoul and wraps his arms around him...pulling a part of the kimono exposing Shironeki’s bare shoulder….The spirit ghoul feels Pitch’s breath at his neck..

“ _You smell of billions of gory deaths until your spider lilies covers your scent…you are such a young spirit…Jack even feels bad that tiny insects dies around him…but you killed humans without hesitation_ ” whispered Pitch.

The red tentacles comes out and pushes the Nightmare King away.

“I did what I have to do…The blood and tears of the innocents must be paid for!” said Shiro as his stomach starts growling.

Shironeki’s eyes widen, he starts feeling frighten as the pain of hunger is taking over his mind… He hearing the Centipede’s laughter…Pitch smirks to the starving spirit…

“ _You are getting hungry aren’t you_?” chuckled the Nightmare King.

The ghoul guardian screams in pain and the centipede-like kagune bursts out of his back tearing the kimono...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be gory...


	6. Jamie and the Centipede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets the Centipede...(((Warning: Gore fest))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why Oneshot Kaneki didn't get lines in the last chapter was because I didn't know what to called him in this story... I just can't called him Oneshot in this story... what do I called him!!!

_Jamie wakes up in the white space filled with white carnation flowers everywhere… A man in a trench coat walks towards in with a golden locket around his neck and kind smile on his face…The man have similar features to Jamie…looking like an older version of the boy… Jamie’s tears comes out of his eyes as he smiles widely…_

_“Dad…You come back” he said as he runs to his father and hugs him._

_Jamie feels his father ruffling his hair._

_“I-I miss y-you…I miss you” whimpered Jamie emotionally sinking his face into his…_

_The boy suddenly feels something wet dripping on his forehead. He wipe his forehead ….and saw blood… He look up and sees a red hole on his father’s chest… His father gives him a sad smile… Jamie suddenly sees the blood turning a few white carnations into red spider lilies… a gigantic red hand grabbed the man’s waist, father and son attempts to reach for each other’s arms…But the man was snatch away quickly from Jamie…_

_“DADDY!!!” screamed Jamie as he chases him and the centipede…_

_He lost sight of him and so he follows the blood trails as the red trail transformed into spider lilies_ … _The trail ended at the black door…Insane laughter is heard from the door… Jamie gulp and fearfully reaches for the knob… He open it and he gasps in fear…He is inside a restaurant with several corpses everywhere…some of the corpses he recognizes…many faces he saw in the news… **a judge rumored to accept bribes from evil people who have guts coming out his stomach…another is a pimp who kidnapped teenage girls but was release because of no witnesses and now he seem to be strangled to death…another was a nurse who was caught shaking babies and now her hands had been severed… two are parents of the boy next door who claims he fell down stairs or walk into a door and now the parents are missing big parts of their skins showing the meat and bones** … and some of them were the people he met before they went missing or found murdered… **his weird math teacher who was too close to his classmates and his head is severed from his body…one was the creepy guy who used to watch him, his friends and the other kids in the park who now missing arms…One was his rich uncle’s young fiancée who is missing half her lovely face showing a part of her skull…two were the neighboring elderly couple across the street who were cruel to Caleb and Claude because of their race and had accused of the twins’ parents of attacking them… and now the couple are missing their eyes and lower jaws** …  He sees people with black eyes with red pupils at tables each holding either cups of blood or plates filled with body parts from those corpses…some these people have things coming out of their backs…He walks towards a violet haired woman in a purple kimono who is giving him a calm smile….She suddenly laughs insanely, her eyes changes into dark orbs with red pupils and her voice gets deeper….she turns and turns as spider lilies flies around her and transforms into a crowned white haired man in a kimono revealing that he is possibly naked with those bare legs and shirtless...gigantic centipedes comes out of his bare-back… The man lends back to face the boy revealing that he’s masked and that Jamie’s father is on the table being eaten by that masked creature…Jamie’s tears comes out and he backs away… The creature laugh insanely…_

**_“THE DAMAGE IS DONE!!!!”_ **

_Jamie runs and he bumps into a black haired man in a waiter’s suit with a white mask with exaggerated teeth and lips with one eye in the form of a plus, and the other eye is a heart. The man hold up a plate filled with eyeballs, severed fingers and toes to the boy._

_“You must be starving…Would you like some appetizers, young man?” he said politely and Jamie runs screaming._

_“A simple “no” would have suffice, heh” said the man chuckling darkly._

_As the boy runs, all the humanlike monsters all have their black eyes on Jamie. They all try to reach for the boy but he escape the place…When he’s out… the white flowers are slowly turning red…he heard a whisper…_

_“Delicious isn’t it? Your mouth must be watering”_

“Jamie!”

The boy wakes up in his mother’s shaking him awake. Jamie open his eyes shaking… and he sees Sophie crying in fear for Jamie…

“...Jamie you had a nightmare and you woke up your sister with your screaming… what’s wrong?” said Jamie’s mother.

But Jamie stays quiet and in shock….he heard his stomach growling…

“ ** _Not again_** …..” thought the boy with tears coming out of his closed eyes

Jamie clutches his stomach and shivers in a fetal position. His mother shook her head in disbelief and her kakugans shows.

“Jamie, you skip your meals again didn’t you?” she said with concern…

_Jamie opened his eyes and a kakugan on his left eye…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!! XD


	7. Jamie's hunger and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is starving himself as he begins to see himself as a monster not a person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so how would Jack Frost feel about ghouls?

Jamie is in a county fair with his friends… The games, petting zoos and rides are fun…The food there is everything a child would dream of…well except for children like Jamie…

Jamie’s friends and classmates are sitting at the table eating the food they got after the rides and games while Jamie is standing around looking at all those people passing by… _hungrily…until_

“Hey Jamie! Sit down and eat some hot wings with us” called out Pippa.

Jamie forces a smile and looks over to them.

“Ok!” said Jamie walking over to them…

The boy look at the pile of hot wings in front of him… for humans, it will be a dream… but to Jamie… it smells really _gross._

_ He swears that the Centipede-Man from his nightmare is laughing at him... _

_"You and I are the same!!!"_

* * *

 

Jamie is inside the porta-potty puking out all those foods he had eaten with his friends…He then started to cry a bit…

“Why can’t I be fully human? Why can’t I enjoy the same food my friends eat? Why do I only have to eat people?” muttered the boy and he heard a knock on a door.

Jamie wipe his tears and opens it.

“S-sorry! I’m done!” he said and then he sees a beautiful lady with brown hair and a kind smile and she gave him a small brown package.

“Here you go boy…you have my leftovers… I understand how tough your life can be, now eat quickly before your friends noticed that you are gone too long” she said with a Japanese accent before closing the door quickly.

Jamie looks at the package and he smells it…. It is nicest thing he had smell all day and it made him wanted to eat what’s inside it… his eyes widen in realization…

“ ** _Its human meat_** ” thought Jamie in shock.

He look at the toilet and he shook his head.

“No… I can’t just place what reminds of a person in a toilet… I just put it away…” thought Jamie placing the package inside his coat pocket.

He got out of the porta-potty to go find his friends and his stomach growls again…He sees a man and his son riding horses happily...Jamie's tear comes out and he runs through the crowd crying.

He sees the clown-mask waiter from his nightmare and he shout out to him as Jamie keeps running.

_"You are one of us! DEAL WITH IT!!!"_

* * *

Jamie keeps looking at his reflection with tears coming out of his mismatch eyes. He sobs quietly and knees down. His stomach is growling but he keeps remaining in the spot.

“…I’m a monster…We are monsters…” he whispered as tears comes out.

"How would my friends feel if they found out I am **_one of them_**? ... ** _how am I on Santa's nice list when I eat people_**? ... _ **how would Jack Frost feel about the kind of monster I am**_?" thought Jamie.

His mother walk in his room holding a plate with a piece of raw flesh.

“Jamie… please just have a bite… you’re starving…why won’t you eat?” she said.

Jamie looks up at her…

“This food was a person… why are we born this way? …Today in that fair…I have to keep lying to my friends that I love cookies, hot dogs, nachos, hot wings, fried foods, cotton candy, donuts, ice-creams, cupcakes, funnel cakes and candies only to puke it all out in the porta-potties…it is the worst field-trip ever…I also feel that people are trying to force me to eat people…” said Jamie sadly.

“Jamie… No one is forcing you, they are offering you food… you know what happens when ghouls starve…just 1 bite…please” said his mother sadly.

Jamie shook his head and gets in a fetal position.

“Was my dad **_eaten by the Ghoul King_**?” asked Jamie weeping.

His mother’s eyes widen in shock…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... what kind of kagune would Jamie have? because I can't decide! (Also Hinami and Oneshot Kaneki is in this chapter)
> 
> Also how would Jack Frost react if he finds out that Jamie is a ghoul/human hybrid?
> 
> Also how would North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Toothiana feel about Kaneki's dark ways to protect children and other innocent people?


	8. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical work for a ghoul king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I look up and watched a lot of human trafficking videos to create anger for this chapter... please let me know if there's anything wrong

Some men were dragging Rize and a trio of beautiful ladies towards a mysterious building while chuckling darkly. Rize shows no resistance as the men begin to touch her. One man grabbed Rize’s chin and forces her to face him.

“How much you think we’ll make with these beauties?” said the man smirking.

“Well, we don’t come across such lovelies like them often…so we’ll make more then we need” chuckled the other man holding Rize.

When they are inside, Rize and the two other ladies see women and children everywhere…many of them are frighten…others are seemly emotionless as if their ability to feel are numb now…

Rize and the three women were push inside a room and locked inside…. **_Rize smiles darkly and her kakugans show… the three women’s eyes turns into kakugans and the three ladies chuckles darkly with the Binge Eater..._**

* * *

Rize is in a bedroom naked…A tall unsightly man in a suit walks inside and he smiles darkly at her while Rize make herself seem helpless…He loosens his tie and walks towards her as he unbuttons his shirt…

“You are quite the beauty out of all these ladies here…even if this room is soundproof so you can scream all you like and not bother anyone… but don’t worry… I will take care of you” he said lustfully as he unzips his pants.

* * *

 The Centipede is naked covered in blood laying down next to what-reminds-of-that-man and his kagunes are spread out…He eating the man’s intestines and spiderlilies are spreading where the blood touches…

“You like this! YOU LIKE THIS HUH!!! IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!! AM I SUCH A BAD GIRL!!! AM I SUCH A GOOD KITTEN FOR YOU!!! YOU LIKE MY PRETTY SCREAMS!!!” laughed the Centipede sadistically as he lends back.

Guards run inside.

“Rick you took too long in there---”

Their eyes widen at the gruesome scene.

“THE FUCK!!!”

Akaneki turns back quickly showing his kakuja mask while smiling evilly.

“SH-SHIT!!!”

“HE’S REAL!!! THE GHOUL KING IS REAL!!!”

The guards tries shooting at him but the Centipede just laugh…Not even the quinque can kill him…

The kagune comes out his back and the guards’ eyes widen and run off as the immortal ghoul laughs insanely…

* * *

People are running through the halls with fear. Women and children either stand aside or hide in the rooms making the way for a vengeful creature and his minions that are inside this secret slave ring...

“ _Sick people… always desiring to destroy someone’s innocence…buying those people as if they are properties for your selfish desires…_ ”

A man got cut in half in the waist spilling his intestines and blood comes out of his mouth. Some men scream and others keep running.

_“Sick people…you people to lied to these women and children promising them good money, decent jobs, delicious food, and safe shelters…even giving them gifts…LIARS”_

A woman gets decapitated and her headless body fells down as the blood comes out her neck and the head rolls.

“HONEY!!!!” screamed out her husband as his tears comes out.

“NO TIME TO GRIEVE!!!” shouted his guard grabbing his arm and keeps running.

“ _Sick People_ … _ALL OF YOU STOLE THEIR NAMES, THEIR DREAMS, THEIR CHILDHOODS, THEIR INNOCENCES, THEIR VOICE, AND THEIR LIVES...YOU USE THEM TO SACRIFICE FOR YOUR GREED AND LUST..._ ”

The human-traffickers then found themselves surrounded by some of the slaves and clients who all have kakugans and have their kagunes out revealing to be ghouls… all looking hungrily at them sadistically…The Centipede walks forward to the vilest group of humans inhaling the dark scent he craved so much…their dark scents of their unforgivable crimes…The Ghoul King grabbed the leader, transform into Shironeki and kisses his cheek…

“It’s good to see that you don’t have that undeserving smile on your face…now you’ll be with your wife…in hell” said Shironeki as he decapitated him and places his head next to his wife’s head…

Shironeki briefly gives a small smile until his stomach growls again and he turns back into the Centipede.

“Well my fellow ghouls! TIME TO FOR OUR FEAST!!! LEAVE NOTHING BUT BLOOD STAINS!!!”

All the ghouls’ gang up on the traffickers, their guards and their clients…There are guts, bones and blood everywhere…

The Ghoul King is biting through the severed head to the brain with the spider lilies surrounding him…Pitch appears next to the Centipede, putting his hand on his shoulder and whispered to him.

“So… this is what you do…you kill to protect…”

The Centipede laughs…

“… **We** are a monster who eats other monsters…these worthless humans are nothing more but food…they given up their humanity once they enjoy hurting children and other innocent people…” said the ghoul king.

“And the ghouls?” asked Pitch.

“ **We** ruled over all of them... **we** are not called the Ghoul King for nothing… **we** make sure the hunting ghouls don’t hurt any good humans or the children…” said the immortal ghoul.

Pitch Black smirked and asked “How do you make sure they don’t do it?”

The Centipede smirked and said “ _Just like the evil humans… their scents can’t hide their crimes…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "we" meaning that personalities are sharing one body....


	9. Kaneki's untold childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's untold past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Oneshot Kaneki

_A young Kaneki is crying in his bed…He felt a warm hand on his head… He looks up and smiles happily as his tears continue to pour from his eyes…_

_“Yasashī-Piero…You’re back!”_

_The boy in a clown mask with a heart and a plus, nods to him._

_“I miss you too”_

_“Today was awful…She hurt me!!! I hate her so much!!!” sobbed the boy as he hugged the strange boy._

_Yasashī-Piero patted his head comforting him._

_“No need to cry…tonight we will have fun” said Yasashī._

_The boy dries his tears._

_“Ok but please don’t make noise… she’ll hurt me if I’m too loud…” said Kaneki_

* * *

_Yasashī glares with jealousy at Kaneki playing with that golden haired boy…He took off his clown mask and knees down and cries…_

_“Why can’t he see me anymore?”_

_“I thought we are going to be friends forever”_

_“I was there for him whenever he needs me…”_

_“Don’t you love me anymore?”_

_“I did so much for you and it was for nothing?”_

_“You believed those silly doctors and NOT ME!!!”_

_“IT’S NOT FAIR!!!”_

_“DON’T IGNORE ME!!!”_

_“HEAR ME! HEAR ME! HEAR ME!”_

_“LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!”_

_“WHY DO YOU CHOSE TO BELIEVE THEM OVER ME?!”_

_“WHY DID YOU CHOSE HIM OVER ME?”_

_“PLEASE HEAR ME!!!”_

_“YOU MAY NOT NEED ME BUT I NEED YOU!!!”_

_“I MISS YOU!!!”_

_“I LOVE YOU!!!”_

_“PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!”_

_“JUST LISTEN!!!”_

_“THEY LIED TO YOU”_

_"I WAS REAL"_

_“I AM NOT YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND!!!”_

_“I WAS YOUR ONLY BROTHER!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasashī-Piero means friendly clown... but I might or might not change the name later...
> 
> I might make Jamie an ukaku from a suggestion from a comment
> 
> Also what would be Jack Frost's reaction if he finds out or been told that Jamie is part-ghoul?


	10. Jack Frost and Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Shironeki run away from Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a flashback

_“Jack who was that guy?” asked Jamie._

_Jack Frost look down and sighed._

_“He’s Kaneki the Ghoul King…” said Jack._

_Jamie’s eyes widen in fear and Jack Frost notices._

_“What’s wrong?” asked Jack with concern._

_“Um…nothing… does the Ghoul King do?” asked Jamie nervously._

_Jack Frost shakes his head not knowing how to explain to Jamie on Kaneki’s actions…_

_“He make sure that bad people don’t hurt children or any other innocent people…” answered Jack Frost._

_“How?” asked Jamie._

_Jack Frost flinches nervously._

_“Um…Jamie I can’t tell you…You won’t like the answer… but listen to this… there are some evil selfish people out there who hurt innocent people and children for money, for power, for entertainment and for other selfish reasons…Sometimes these nasty people say believable lies, act like they care, sometimes they’ll even give you gifts to completely deceive you in order to take away everything that you have….” said Jack sadly._

_“Oh…Um so what does that have to do with the Ghoul King?” said Jamie._

_“Um…well…he can smell the crimes people have done to children and innocent people…it’s impossible for bad people to deny their crimes when he smells the dark scents on them…” said Jack Frost._

_“Oh…why did he get scared and ran from me?” asked Jamie._

_“Because most people who see him are the evil ones or his followers… he’s never been seen by any child for his entire life as a spirit…He doesn’t want to be seen by children because he does not want anyone especially children to associate with him…He never want the kids to see what he does all the time…another thing that probably scares him is that he had mention that he didn’t smell any crimes on you…that what probably made him run from you” said Jack._

_That’s when Jamie’s eyes widen…In reality, Jack Frost have a feeling that there is something more about that incident…What is the other reason why the King Of Ghouls fears a child?_

_“Um…Jack what’s a ghoul?” asked Jamie._

_The Guardian of Fun flinches nervously once again._

_“I think North is calling me! Wind take me to the North Pole!” said Jack as he flies off._

_“Jack wait!” said Jamie._

_Jack Frost was out of sight and Jamie look down silent as his tears come out..._

_"Does Jack Frost hate ghouls?" thought Jamie sadly as his single kakugan appear._

_"If Jack knows who I am will he hate me?" thought Jamie and his stomach growls suddenly._

_"Oh no..." muttered Jamie sadly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jamie... Jack Frost doesn't know he's hurting Jamie's feelings...


	11. Little Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Sophie meets a mysterious man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's mom's Kagune: http://img15.deviantart.net/b544/i/2008/194/2/e/golden_angel_wings_by_shadoweddancer.jpg
> 
> Jamie's Kagune: http://pre13.deviantart.net/2086/th/pre/i/2008/194/e/9/spread_rainbow_angel_wings_by_shadoweddancer.jpg
> 
> Sophie's Kagune: http://img01.deviantart.net/9d94/i/2009/100/9/7/spread_pink_angel_wings_by_shadoweddancer.jpg

Sophie is jumping around quickly and happily in the secret part of the woods where the two siblings can be _themselves_. Each have their _single kakugans showing and their feathery ukakus_ out of their bodies… Sophie’s ukaku is pink and white while Jamie’s is blue with multicolor edges. Sophie’s “ _wings_ ” are as big as her body while Jamie’s are _three times his size._ Jamie smiles sadly as his stomach is slowly torturing him…

_Sophie is too young to understand what Jamie is going through right now…_

“Hop! Hop! Hop!” she shouted happily as she glides farther from Jamie as he chases her.

“Hey! Sophie slow down!” said Jamie chuckling almost forgetting the pain of his hunger.

Sophie giggles as she hides among the trees. Jamie sniffs the air and glides the scent to the tree. His large ukaku cuts some branches off and he folds his “wings” making sure he doesn’t hurt Sophie. **He smells a familiar scent that’s different from Sophie’s** …

“Pretty!” said Sophie’s voice.

“W-what?” asked Jamie as he climb up and he’s next to his little sister.

He sees a man with black and white hair in a lovely yukata with black and white stripes sitting on a rock in front of a lake singing a strange song…

_Sleep, baby, sleep,_

_Oh, my baby, sleep,_

_How lovely, how lovely,_

_How nice you are!_

_Where's the nurse, where's the girl?_

_Where's your nurse girl?_

_She's gone, she's gone,_

_Far across the hill!_

_As a souvenir from her hometown,_

_What did she give you?_

_A toy drum and_

_A small bamboo flute_

The man looks up and notices that the two siblings were watching him, Jamie notices that the young man’s eyes were mismatch but neither is a _kakugan_ … The man seem surprised at first, his surprise changes into a gentle smile and waves to them.

“Is he a hybrid like us?” thought Jamie curiously.

“Hello little angels!” said the man cheerfully.

Jamie eyes widen and he notices that his huge "wings" are still out... he then dissolves them and Sophie dissolves hers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know Jamie's ukaku is razor sharp and is quite big...(well not as big as the Centipede's rinkaku)...Jamie is also teaching his sister NOT to show her ukaku in public


	12. Jamie and Sasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Sophie interact with Sasaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Jamie and Sophie being half-ghouls?

Jamie and Sophie were standing in front of the strange man with kindness in his mismatched eyes and a warm smile.

“I’m Sasaki Haise” said the man politely as he bowed to them.

“Um…I’m Jamie, this is my sister Sophie” said Jamie who is suspicious about that man...yet that man _smells really delicious_.

Sophie walks towards Sasaki to hold the sleeves of his beautiful yukata, admiring the oriental clothing and the bicolored haired man laughs softly.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jamie as he grab Sophie and hold her in his arms.

“I was about to ask you the same question” said Sasaki with concern.

“Um… this is where we play all the time” said Jamie confusedly.

“…I see but right now I think you must go with me…” said Sasaki sadly.

“And why is that?” asked Jamie glaring at him.

Sasaki walks closer to Jamie. Jamie walks backwards from him to keep himself from  _having a taste._

_" **Please just one bite... look at that soft skin...Please jump him and have a sample! OR EVEN RIP THAT YUMMY FLESH OFF THOSE CRUNCHY BONES!!! DO IT!!!!"**_

_**"NO I WON'T!!! NOT IN FRONT OF SOPHIE!!!"** _

_**"Then eat her too!!! You want to eat those little toes!"** _

_**"NO WAY!!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!!"** _

"We should go now... _especially in your condition_ Jamie!" said Sasaki sternly.

Jamie's eyes widen and gasped...Sophie doesn't understand what is going on since she is young...

"Yes Jamie... I know of **_your food problem_**! Every ghoul in your hometown knows of **_your problem_**!  Do you have any idea how dangerous your situation is?" said Sasaki seriously.

Jamie shrugs and takes a deep breath.

"Ok so I haven't eaten for two months and some weeks---I don't remember!...but...do I deserve to be born?" whispered Jamie.

Sasaki sees Jamie's tearful eyes and gives him sympathetic look...

"Sophie can go home when we get out of here... but you must go with me _before anything happens_ " said Sasaki softly.

"Um...what do you mean by **that**?" asked Jamie confusedly.

* * *

A hooded person is walking through the forest holding his white suitcase.

“So is this the Angels’ playground huh?” said Juuzou.

He giggles childishly and he opens the case. His giant scythe comes out and he runs through the forest.

“I hope they haven’t left just yet! …I want to show them my “toys”...Once I send them back to heaven...surely the ghoul king will come for me” said Juuzou happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, Kaneki spared some of the CCG members because 3 of his personalities pities them...)
> 
> So in the future chapter... Jamie will stay with Kaneki until he learns all what Kaneki can teach him and until Shironeki can face Jamie to give him closure...


	13. Easter Bunny and The Ghoul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's Bunnymund's memory first meeting Kaneki)   
> It started out as a nice Easter sunday until Bunnymund encounter a child predator which lead to meeting a merciless king....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long! I COME BACK TO COLLEGE AND HAD TO DO A LOT OF WORK.... Luckily it's a 4 day weekend in America where I lived... I apologize for not telling!!!
> 
> (Warning: gore)

_Bunnymund was hiding the eggs in a park when he sees a man watching the children mostly at the boys afar at that park…This man have a tattoo of a **basket of eggs** on his ankle and he is smiling but his smile isn’t fatherly at all… no… **this was a predatory grin** … _

_“I love little boys”_

_Throughtout that day, Bunnymund looks out for these kids making sure that **man** doesn’t lure one away but however that man manage to lure a boy deep in the woods… Bunnymund follows the pair to save the boy…but he heard that **man** painfully screaming and he sees the now-frightened boy running back to the park crying for his mother. _

_“MOM! Help! **THE MONSTER** GOT THE FUN GUY BUT I CAN’T SEE **IT**!!!”_

_The Easter Bunny saw that the man is unconscious being drag by **something red** into the darkness… Bunnymund runs to the direction… **only to find spider lilies and pieces of human entrails everywhere** … **and among the flowers was a white haired young man in a white kimono with bloodstains turning into the shape of spider lilies** …. The young man looks back at the easter bunny showing his single ghoul-eye and a glare…the One-Eyed-Ghoul holding a severe foot with that **egg basket tattoo** on the ankle. Bunnymund drops his basket in horror…The Ghoul smiles and cracks his finger…_

_“His “Easter-Huntings” are over”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing possibly short chapters where each Guardian first meets Kaneki in person... and yes the rest will see some bloody gore perhaps much worst then what Bunnymund had seen...
> 
> Next is Toothiana


	14. Tooth Fairy and the Ghoul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana and Baby Tooth were in the middle of their nightly duties with the other fairies when the pair have to help a poor boy escape his foster home... but afterwards the Tooth Fairy receives a bloody message...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gorey because I wish painful things happen to such heartless people

_Toothiana and Baby Tooth comes in a house and sees a boy with a bruised eye and some missing teeth… In a corner, crying… She looks at the other part of the room… **this couple in expensive clothes each with a gold teeth in their smiles shows no sign of guilt for harming such a young child** … _

_“All we need to do is take in the worthless brat to get the money right”_

_“Yes… that was easy, I just wish that kid would stop complaining about food and clothes”_

_She opens the locked window to let this boy escape and Baby Tooth escort this boy to a safer place… and afterwards she heard the couple’s terrified screams… The fairy was hesitant to check on them… She flies out of the room…and **sees a trail of spider lilies** …She looks around the house…no sign of the couple but sees a tiny pile of teeth that seem to be pulled out **including the two gold teeth and a pair of severed arms with gold rings, silver watches and platinum bracelets** … She felt her stomach spin making her sick … **There is a message on the wall in written in blood**_

_“I value the enemies of children as food”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE GREEDY FOSTER PARENTS
> 
> Next is Sandman


	15. The Sandman and the Ghoul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandman follows and tries his best to protect a teen-runaway from those evil people in the streets... It led to a situation where the encounter with the Ghoul King is inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Sandman sees Kaneki in action

_Sandman sees a curious teenage girl leaving her home late at night. **This is a dangerous city** … He decides to follow her. Sandy keep throwing sand at **people who follow her with evil intent in their eyes** making sure they don’t lay a finger on her…making sure this girl have a safe walk… **He heard something dripping, he look left and sees a spider lily in a puddle of red liquid** … Suddenly a white van quickly stops next to her and before the girl runs two men reached and forcibly take her in as she screams but no one helps. He gasped and flies on his cloud after the van._

_“We finally caught her”_

_“Yeah I have no idea why the other guys aren’t doing their jobs”_

_“What a fine price for this beauty!”_

_Sandman can’t use his sand without crashing this vehicle risking that girl’s safety and goes after them. The Guardian of Dreams sees **a figure** with **red hand like-appendages** on its back, land on the driving vehicle. **The creature’s tentacles stabbed the van repeatedly, pulled out 3 decapitated heads and devoured them.** _

_“YES MIDNIGHT SNACKS!!!”_

_Sandman’s eyes widen in fear, if he were human he won’t be sleeping after seeing this… **The beast** went inside the moving vehicle and parked it next to a sidewalk. The girl opens the door quickly and runs screaming. Sanderson looks at that ghoul in shock…He have no choice but to follow the teenage girl to make sure she stays safe…Sandy heard a dark laughter and he shivered as he left that scene._

_“I’M HAVING A 3-COURSE MEAL!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The van part btw is one of the ways how some people became trafficking victims...But Kaneki stop that from happening... well I guess Sandy would of just put the sand on those bastards and help the girl escape once they stop driving but hey~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Next is North but I don't know in what gorey scene will Saint Nick see Kaneki during Christmas Eve....should it be eye-gouging? gutting? blood-draining? Impalement? castrations? eating while that person is still alive? >:D
> 
> Comment which kind of gore you want Kaneki to do in the next chapter! >:3


	16. Santa Clause and the Ghoul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North reluctantly visit a town with a horrible history...He meets a friend from his past he hasn't seen over the years...
> 
> (Ayato, Touka, and Tsukiyama are in the chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is longer then the others
> 
> I DON'T OWN KAREN ZERBY BUT I WISH SHE AND HER CULT ARE ALL DEAD...except the kids

_North hated coming to this town especially on Christmas Eve… this town is one of the many places that have a history of missing children, rapes, murders and so many child murders… **But someone have to bring hope to the town’s children** …He was delivering house to house, **many of the children were happy to see him… some didn’t see him while some saw him but were angry that he wasn’t there to save them** …_

_“WHY DIDN’T SAVE TIMMY FROM THAT MAN!!!”_

_“DADDY KEEPS HURTING MOMMY WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP HIM!!!”_

_“MY SISTER IS DEAD AND IT’S YOUR FAULT!!!”_

_This is not the first time he meet haters but it was sad to that some children lost faith in the Guardians resulted from the **innocent people they were unable to save from the Corrupted Humans** …North hope to the Man on the Moon that these children will regain faith one day…Suddenly he heard a loud scream pass that mansion…_

_“ **AAAAARGH PLEASE FORGIVE US** ”_

* * *

 

_Shironeki, Tsukiyama, Touka, and Ayato are standing inside a large room with **spiderlilies everywhere** in front of 8 people with scars some old and some new tie to each chairs **there are nine chairs and one of them is empty but there is a lot of blood on it**... He walks back and forth with an insane smile…He begins talking to the mirrors on the wall._

_“Well well well”_

_“A forceful pimp, a sadist human trafficker, a notorious rapist, a corrupted judge, a greedy stepmother, a nurse who shakes babies, an abusive father, a cult leader with child brides--- **oh right I ate that guy** \--- and another cult leader who believes molesting children is natural”_

_“Please Akaneki… They suffer enough let them go”_

_“Kaneki you torture them for months and you already killed one cult leader I’m sure that the message you’re sending is very clear”_

_“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! THEY GIVE UP BEING HUMANS THE MOMENT THEY STOLE PURITIES FROM THE CHILDREN AND SLAIN INNOCENT BLOOD!!!”_

_The tied up people look at each other in confusion..._

**_"Who is he talking to?"_ **

**_"He's crazy!"_ **

**_"Didn't you see what he did to that guy?!"_ **

* * *

 

_Ayato looks at Touka and Tsukiyama with worry. The 3 ghouls whispered to each other._

**_“He’s talking to himself again Touka”_ **

**_“I know Ayato…He’s that way since he became a spirit...”_ **

**_“It’s actually fun to watch”_ **

_The siblings glared at Tsukiyama for saying that which the Gourmet shrugged._

* * *

 

_The cult leader who is thin old woman named Karen Zerby cries out_

_“ **P-please you don’t understand… what we’re doing is for the good of humanity… please let us go, what we did is natural… you’re killing us for being human…we’ll give you whatever money or flesh you want if you let us go** ”_

_The Ghoul King laughs insanely and looks the cult leader with insane eyes._

_“SHUT UP YOU SICK OLD BITCH!!! I’LL LITERALLY EAT YOUR HEART OUT”_

_“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THEM WITH THEIR CROCODILE TEARS AND THEIR MOUTHS FILL WITH FALSE PROMISES”_

_“LET’S CUT THEIR TONGUES OFF OR GOUGE THEIR EYES OUT”_

_“HEH GOOD IDEA!”_

_The white-haired ghoul pulls a knife out smiling and Karen’s eyes widen._

_“Say ah!”_

_He stuff his hand into her mouth and roughly pulls her tongue out. He cuts the tongue just enough for her to bleed a bit. Her eyes widen in pain as Shironeki keeps cutting it slowly._

_“That pain in your mouth is nothing compare to the damages towards the children you cause!”_

_“You’re the most useless human in the world!”_

_“It’s funny that you fight as if you still have value”_

_“WELL GUESS WHAT YOU CORRUPT HUMANS ARE FOOD TO MY PEOPLE AND TO ME AND NOTHING ELSE!!! GOT THAT YOU PIECES OF TASTY MEAT!!”_

_Shironeki keeps cutting slowly and deeply as the woman scream and the rest scream in fear… except the rapist, the pimp, and the human trafficker as they are used to ladies’ screams and seem tortures like that...Shironeki cuts the tongue off and so much blood comes out the woman’s mouth and he ate the tongue…Before he was going to enjoy the flavor, he glares at the 3 smiling men and he stormed to them._

_“WIPE THOSE SMILES OFF YOUR FACES OR I’M SEWING YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!!!”_

_Ayato and Touka eyes widen in shock because of how much Kaneki had changed…Shironeki then takes Karen’s eyes with his owl bare hands slowly and **blood comes out of the holes** … The Ghoul King drinks the **red tears** from the old woman…Tsukiyama claps in excitement. _

_“Good Show, my sweet---I mean my lovely lord Kaneki!”_

_Shironeki takes out a black cleaver which Touka, Ayato and Tsukiyama eyes widen at it._

**_“Let’s play a game, state your answer to my question…if I don’t like it I cut your finger off, if you don’t say it in a minute I’ll cut your finger off! Got it! Karen is excused since I already know her reason plus I ate her tongue!”_ **

_Shironeki laughs maniacally as he goes to the abusive father._

“Why did you hurt your only son?”

“The bastard deserve to be punish---AAAAARGH!!!”

_Shironeki holds a severe finger to the father._

_“What did that boy do to deserve to be push to the stairs?”_

_The man didn’t answer and Shironeki cuts off another finger and the man screamed._

_“WAS IT WORTH IT?”_

_After a while Shironeki pays the finger-cutting game and asked these questions..._

_"WAS OBEDIENCE WORTH TORTURING YOUR SON?"_

_"WAS THE SILENCE WORTH KILLING BABIES?"_

_"WAS THE MONEY WORTH MAKING CHILDREN OF YOUR SPOUSE SUFFER?!"_

_"WAS THE POWER WORTH PUTTING INNOCENT LIVES IN PRISON?"_

_"WAS THE ENTERTAINMENT WORTH STEALING VIRGINITIES FROM UNWILLING WOMEN?"_

_"WAS THE MONEY WORTH HURTING INNOCENT WOMAN?!"_

_"WAS THE POWER WORTH THE SUFFERING FROM INNOCENT PEOPLE?!"_

_"WAS IT WORTH IT????"_

* * *

 

_For hours, North keeps running inside the mansion trying to find where the screams are coming from. He then hears a very chilling yell filled with anger...and sadness._

_“ **STOP SMILING STOP SMILING STOP SMILING STOP SMILING STOP SMILING STOP SMILING STOP SMILING!!!** ”_

_North finally found the door **with spider lilies coming from the bottom** … The Guardian of Wonder is filled with dread on what is going on beyond that door. Saint Nick busted that door down and runs in… His eyes’ widen in shock… There’s a young man in a kimono sewing a middle-aged man’s lips shut…There’s 7 dead people, there entrails and pieces of severe limbs, 2 men had their lips sewed shut… The living man with sewed lips is dying as he bleeds from his neck…There’s 3 people watching as that man dies from blood loss…North’s gasped in horror and disgust…_

_“They been tortured to death”_

_The man in the kimono looks back and smiles insanely…_

**_“Hello Saint Nick… Long time no see…”_ **

_North’s eyes widen… That man was that sweet angelic boy Kaneki…The aged guardian hearts breaks, he knees down and a tear comes out his eye…_

**_“Kaneki…What happened to you?”_ **

_The Ghoul King laughs loudly and spider lilies replaces the blood with spider lilies surrounding the Immortal Ghoul and the gift-giver…_

_“ **The Corrupted Beings happened to me… Now I return the favor by making them our food for all the unforgivable things they did to the children, the innocents and people like me!!!…Merry Christmas you stupid fat-ass jolly man!!!** ”_

_Touka, Ayato, Tsukiyama looks at each other with a raised eyebrow…They whispered to each other again_

_“Um…Touka, **who is fucking he talking to now**?”_

_“I don’t know Ayato, I keep telling you **he’s fucked up in the head** ”_

_“How adorable~ I didn’t know **he still believes in Santa Clause** ~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Touka, Ayato, and Tsukiyama and other grown-up ghouls can't see the other Guardians but Kaneki can...Also they think Kaneki talks to himself and have shapeshifting powers... 
> 
> Yes, North knows Kaneki before he become the Ghoul King...
> 
> Karen Zerby is a real person AND I WISH SHE'S DEAD!!!!
> 
> Also what gruesome act do you want Jack Frost to see when he first saw Kaneki?


	17. The Winter Spirit and the Ghoul King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost always hated seeing red in white... He believes those colors shouldn't even touch each other...
> 
> (Jack Frost's 1st encounter with the Ghoul King)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's not that much gore but it's enough to shock Jack Frost)

_Jack Frost was in the snow enjoying the feel of the icy wind. He flies around the beautiful village in Japan, over every snow-covered roofs. He heard conversations inside the houses that made him raised an eyebrow in confusion…_

_“Well, she was drunk”_

_“Well, what was she wearing?”_

_“Why doesn’t she just leave?”_

_“She was asking for it in that slutty outfit”_

_“Boys will be boys”_

_“It’s just the way people are”_

_“But he’s such a nice guy”_

_“He warned her”_

_“But he comes from a good family”_

_“But he goes to my church”_

_“I’m sure they’ll work it out”_

_“Why didn’t she tell anyone?”_

_“Why didn’t he tell anyone?”_

_“It’s a girl’s issue”_

_“That doesn’t happen to guys”_

_“What kind of guy would like that happen to him?”_

_“He just needs to get over it”_

_“He’s a guy, he can take it”_

_“But she’s a lady!”_

_“But she’s so sexy, why he said no?”_

_“It’s none of my business”_

_Jack Frost felt something really off with the town’s people, but he continue his way since he’s supposed to give this town’s kids a snow day. So for some hours, he’s playing with the kids in the snow. Suddenly when a boy’s hat fly away with, the child cries for it so Jack assures the boy he’ll get it. The Guardian of Fun follows the kid’s hat to get it for him. But when he finally caught that hat, he sees **a** **trail of** **red spider lilies** under him…He puts the hat inside his blue cloak…_

_“…Flowers during winter?”_

_The sapphire eyes of the Winter Spirit widen when he see **a red drop fall from a petal** …He look closer… he pulls **a spider lily** from the ground to examine it… **suddenly, red hot blood comes out of that flower covering his ice cold hands** …The Winter Spirit screams in fear, he reluctantly wipes the blood off in the snow…he never told North or anyone this secret… **Jack Frost always hated to see anything red in the white, …especially blood in the snow** …That reminds him of horrifying murders and rapes he was too late to stop and the wars he can never stop during the winters…He heard **a weird noise** … it sounds like **chewing noises** … **The spider lilies goes toward those sounds** …Jack felt something **awful about the destination** but he follows **the red trail** …_

_“mmm…yummy…tasty…delicious…”_

_The Winter Spirit is in shock… There’s a creature with white hair and red tentacles eating the intestines from a freshly killed woman surrounded by a huge puddle of blood, **it pull the diamond ring from the dead lady's finger which severed from the hand** …The creature’s **white kimono is covered in huge red blood stains** which are turning into the shape of the spider-lilies… The creature heard Jack’s fearful breathing, he stops eating, stands up and glares at Winter Spirit… **The blood puddle became** **Spider-Lilies** …_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Jack’s fear becomes anger and clenches his fist…_

_“YOU MONSTER!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The many of the villagers's quotes are from the No More campaign... Few of their quotes are from those heartless jerks I WANNA PUNCH SO FOR NOT TAKING ABUSE SERIOUSLY ESPECIALLY A FEMALE ON MALE ABUSE!!!
> 
> Next Chapter we continue Sasaki's escorting Jamie and Sophie to safety... other than Suzuya, The Quinx members will be there... so are some of the surviving ghoul investigators


	18. The Last Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki tries his best to escort Jamie and Sophie to safety away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here introducing the Quinx

_Jamie walking through **a garden of snow white roses** …He keeps walking and sees **a mirror in the middle of the rose garden** , he got close to it and sees his reflection…It looks normal at first but suddenly his reflection changes… His reflection covers his eyes and painfully screams as he grew claws, sharp fangs and a black version of Jamie’s “wings”… He moves his hands showing a black feathered mask-like thing on his head, his eyes are filled with hatred, and blood is coming out of his mouth… **the white roses that surrounding the mirror are turning red** …._

_“STOP REJECTING ME I AM A PART OF YOU!!!”_

* * *

 

Jamie gasped and opens his eyes.

“Jamie this isn’t the time to doze off” warned Sasaki.

“S-sorry” said Jamie nervously.

Sasaki is leading Sophie and Jamie out of the forest. Sasaki sniffs the air and sees an orange-haired figure with a menacing grin running towards him…

Ginshi impales Sasaki in a chest with his Ukaku, Sasaki just stands unfazed…Jamie got away from that Ukaku while covering Sophie’s eyes...

Then more people come out of hiding surrounding the Ghoul King and 2 natural hybrids… **They smell like Ghoul Hybrids but they’re not** …A young man with purple hair and two moles under one of his cold eyes named Urie, a small and chubby girl with blue hair in a pair of pigtails with a lazy smile on her face named Saiko, and a younger man with green hair, an eyepatch and a shy face named Tooru… Sasaki knows these people, they weren’t in the late CCG but they were students who trained under the ghoul investigators that were spared…but they are not normal students…They’re the Quinx

“HELLO YOUR HIGHNESS” shouted Ginshi in a mock bow.

Sasaki sees Urie staring at Jamie and Sophie with murderous intent, uses his kagune to grabbed the Bennet Siblings away from Urie, and hold these children close to him…

 _“I won’t let you get my little angels…”_ said Sasaki softly in anger.

“Angels? These brats will be Angels of Death if we don’t put an end to them now!!!” scuffed Urie.

Tooru looks at Jamie’s and Sophie’s fearful eyes filled with tears and his eyes widen… **_these kids looked too human_** …

“These kids looked too easy…” said Ginshi chuckling.

“Um…Urie, are you sure about this?” said Tooru hesitantly.

“THEY ARE **_GHOULS_** _!!! THEY’LL GROW UP TO BE HUMAN KILLING MACHINES!!!_ ” shouted Urie.

“The sooner we do our job the sooner we can get some donuts or something” said Saiko with pity in her eyes.

“I know you people are good on the inside… _don’t give **anyone** in me the reason to kill you_ …” warned Sasaki.

Urie and Ginshi jumps towards Sasaki, the Ghoul King uses his Kagune to push them away.

“RUN!!!” shouted Sasaki at Jamie and Sophie.

The angels run away deeper towards the forest. Tooru and Saiko attempts to follow the kids but Sasaki blocks their paths as well.

“YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!!!” shouted Sasaki turning into Shironeki…

* * *

Shinohara and Seidou gets a call from their walkie talkies.

“We’re on our way!” said Shinohara.

* * *

Amon is walking through the forest holding a sword-like quinque, he sees two frightened children running.

“SOPHIE PLEASE DON’T CRY WE’RE ALMOST THERE!!!” said the boy.

“They did say that the King is obsess with children… could he be nearby?” he thought seriously as he follows them.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie keeps running through the woods trying to get home when they heard giggling…They see other armed people surrounding them…

A strange person jumps in front of them holding a scythe like weapon…

“Hello little angels~ Wanna play?” said Juuzou as he places his quinque stabbing the ground.

He takes out his q-daggers from his shirt while giggling sadistically. Jamie and Sophie cling to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there's a handful of surviving doves and those who are trained by them....
> 
> Which of the Guardians will rescue Jamie and Sophie and be seen by which Dove or Quinx?


	19. Omake: Jamie's Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's ghoulish embarrassing moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put something funny before I put anguish scenes...

_(Talking about favorite foods)_

Cupcake: Sure I like cupcakes but I just like apples better

Pippa: bacon cheese omelette is my favorite

Caleb: I love cheeseburgers but not the ones from the fast food, the ones our dad makes for me every Friday!

Claude: I preferred fish sandwiches our mom makes for me…

Monty: I love apple pie *look at Jamie* Um… Jamie… we never asked you this… what is your favorite food?

Jamie: *froze* …ummm… ribs

Claude: Cool I like barbeque ribs too

Caleb: they’re ok I guess

Jamie: *moving his eyes side to side and laughing nervously* y-yeah... barbeque…

_(Watching Gory Horror Movies)_

Cupcake: *covering eyes in fear* I can’t watch!

Monty: NO DON’T GO THERE *suddenly starts puking in the paper bag in disgust*

Caleb: *covering his eyes* Tell me when it’s over

Claude: *bored and eating nachos* it’s over…

Caleb: *uncovers his eyes and just when he did; a jumpscare* AAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Pippa: *criticizing the movie while eating popcorn* that is so fake! Too predictable! The actors' lines are very dull! Don’t we have enough of these common clichés? What’s wrong with the film industries these days?

Jamie: *looking hungrily at the screen*

Jamie’s ghoul thoughts: …look at all that feast…they all look delicious… I could eat all of that in a few minutes…

Jamie: *drooling*

Pippa: Um... Jamie are you Ok?

Jamie: *snaps out of it* H-huh oh sorry I zoned out...

Claude: you're drooling Jamie

Jamie: *laughs nervously and wipes mouth*

_(At a friend’s funeral)_

Jamie: *in a black suit at the line to see the corpse with Pippa* I’m really sorry able your uncle…

Pippa: *in an elegant suit with flower on hat and is a bit sad but shrugs* it’s ok--- I mean I feel bad for him but I only seen him twice…I wish I know more about him though… I feel like an outsider here with so many people crying here…

Jamie: I’m here and I never met him…

Pippa: Good point… thanks for coming here, I needed a friend with me today…too bad others are out of town for the week…but at least you’re here *both hug and continue their way to see the corpse*

*They are at the coffin and they see the corpse*

Pippa: …Goodbye Uncle Greg…I don’t know much about you but I wish you the very best in the afterlife…

Jamie: *stares at the corpse* ….

Jamie’s ghoul thoughts: Such a waste of piece they’ll burn to ashes…

Pippa: *whispers through teeth* Jamie snapped out of it and say something!

Jamie: *eyes widen* o-oh Um… G-Greg, we never meet but I heard you’re good at guitar so I’m sure the angels enjoys enjoy your music in heaven…

Old woman: …No, he is not there *everyone stares at her*

Pippa: AUNT DANIELLE!!!

Old woman: Well Pippa I’m not wrong!

Jamie’s human thoughts: …this is going to be a long day

Jamie’s ghoul thoughts: …Such a shame that corpse will be cremated…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the Omake?  
> I decide that Jamie likes human ribs... I read that ghouls have certain favorite parts of human meat  
> I will go back to the main story next chapter


	20. Fury of the Winter Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Frost is on edge when a friend is in mortal danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Just when Juuzou was about to slice Jamie and Sophie, his daggers were blocked by a strange looking stick… He look up and sees a pale boy in blue with white hair glaring at him and shaking his head.

“Jack?” muttered Jamie.

This is the first time he seen Jack **_so furious_** … Angry tears of ice come down his pale face…What Jamie didn’t know was that Jack Frost had seen children dying in different ways… some are accidents that could have been prevent…others were murders...The Winter Spirit had seen the horrors of wars, of neglect, of abuse, of slavery…When he sees the first child to see him about to be kill… the first mortal to be his friend… ** _That did it_** … He’ll no longer stand by and watch…He won’t let these people stained **_his white with their red_** …

“No…No…NO!” said Jack Frost angrily…

Jack suddenly vanishes and suddenly an ice wall appears blocking Juuzou and the Ghoul Hunters path…They hear a young voice...

**_"I'd kill you all for what you attempt to do...but I don't want your filthy blood to taint my pure snow...So leave before you freeze..."_ **

“C’MON!!!” screamed Jack as he carries off Jamie and Sophie.

“Who was he?...” muttered Juuzou.

Suddenly a strong blizzard happens...

"We must leave sir!" shouted one of the ghoul investigators to Juuzou.

~~~

Shironeki keeps fighting the quinx despite the harsh storm… When he sees North joins in and uses his sword to prevent Urie’s kagune from hitting Shironeki’s head…

“We need to talk Kaneki…” said North seriously as he pushes Tooru down.

Shironeki rolls eyes…

“How many times I say “No” Nicholas?” said the Ghoul King as he throws Kinshi to a tree before the quinx member prance him.

Saiko’s eyes widen when she sees North…

“Is that---” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Juuzou can see Jack Frost briefly and why the rest can hear him? ...it's a kind of a clue on what the series is about


	21. Jamie Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out that Jamie is going to stay with Kaneki... he then sees hunger changing Jamie into someone unrecognizable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise on the end of the chapter... (EDITED) BTW Yasashī-Piero is Oneshot I mean c'mon I can't call him Oneshot Kaneki in this fanfic!

“Santa?” muttered Saiko…

“Saiko what’s wrong?” whispered Tooru in concern.

Saiko didn’t answer… it was clear that to her that no one else can see Santa Claus…She doesn’t wish to fight her 1st friend…

“Kaneki, please come with us” plead North while the two keeps fighting the Quinx.

“I said no…” shouted Shironeki angrily…He then remembers what he’s here for and notices that the blizzard is getting worst…

North notices this too… He hasn’t seen a blizzard went this bad in this region before…

“Oh no…Jack” muttered North and he heard an insane laughter…

Shironeki smirks and forms into Yasashī-Piero…

“Well it looks like the winter spirit is closer to realizing the price of saving children…” said Yasashī darkly.

 “What are your intentions Kaneki?” said North seriously.

“You’ll know soon… and You Guardians of Childhood don’t get why I do what I must…” said Yasashī as a tear of blood drops from his single kakugan and as it hits the ground it forms a spider lily.

Kinshi looks in awe…

“Whoa did you guys see that?” said Kinshi

“Kaneki we understand your cause but that’s not what I’m here for…” said North.

“Than what do you wish to tell me?” said Yasashī forming into Sasaki…

“What are you talking about?!” shouted Urie starting to get annoyed by the Ghoul King’s “nonsense”.

All the quinx except Saiko only sees the Ghoul King talking to himself and something they can’t see is fighting them…The blizzard is getting worst.

“I’ll tell you soon but let’s find the siblings fast before the storm gets worst…And you do wish to help Jamie do you?” said North.

“Very well then” said Sasaki.

“GUYS THE SNOWSTORM IS GOING BAD! WE SHOULD LEAVE!!!” shouted Saiko in alarm inside she is happy to find an excuse to end the battle.

“AND LET THE KING LOOSE? I DON’T THINK SO!!!” shouted Urie.

“No she’s right…You guys must leave” said Sasaki…

North grabs Sasaki’s arm and held up an object in his other arm.

North winked at Saiko and she smiled back at him.

“I have an idea!” said North as he throws the smoke bomb on the ground.

“WHAT GOING ON?!” shouted Tooru.

The smokes disappears and so did Kaneki…

“…Great he did the oldest trick in the book” said Urie.

Saiko sighs in relief…

“We should just leave now” said Kinshi who is now pouting that they didn’t get the king or the angels…

* * *

Jack Frost is at the park letting Sophie and Jamie rest a bit after that trouble…

“Jamie let’s find your mom…” said Jack.

“Ok Jack” said Jamie as he picked up Sophie who is now sleeping...Jamie is starting to feel weak… he struggles restrains himself from trying to eat his sister…

“Halt!” shouted a voice.

Jack sees Sasaki and North behind him…

Sophie and Jamie get excited to see Santa again…

“Oh hey North…” said Jack happy to see North and he gets confused seeing a frown on North’s face and when he sees Sasaki…

“Who is he?” asked Jack.

“Jack… it’s me… sort of” said Sasaki.

“YOU HAVE ONE MORE PERSONALITY?” shouted Jack in awe.

“We’re 7 people in one body…maybe more” said Sasaki nervously forming into Kuroneki.

“Whoa…There’s more of you!” said Jack who is stunned…

“Yes but we’re not here to talk about that right now…” said Kuroneki seriously as he forms into Shironeki.

Jack glares at Shironeki… and at Saint Nick…

“North what is going on?” asked Jack noticing North’s sad frown…

“Jack…Jamie can’t go back with Sophie… he has to be with Kaneki for a while” said North sadly.

“WH-WHAT?!” shouted Jack.

Jamie gasped as he remembers what Sasaki told him… _“Sophie can go home when we get out of here... but you must go with me before anything happens”_

Jamie tears went down from his face…

“What do you want with him?!” said Jack furiously...

“Jack… _he’s starving_ ” said Shironeki.

Jack’s eyes widen and he looks at Jamie and at Sophie…Jack notices that Jamie is looking at his sister with hunger in his eyes… The Winter Spirit snatches Sophie from Jamie…

“JACK?!” shouted Jamie in alarm.

“Jamie! Why are you hurting yourself?” shouted Jack who is between sadness and anger…

Jamie gasped and begins to cry…

“Jack calm down… Jamie, it’s ok the Ghoul King will help you get through this” said North who is keeping both Jack, Sophie and himself distant from Jamie…

“You guys know…this entire time” said Jamie who is sobbing…his sobbing then turns into giggles….

“Jamie?” said Jack in confusion…

“Jack I think you should look away…” whispered North with concern…

“Why?” asked Jack softly.

Jack spoke too soon…Jamie looks up with an insane smile and his single kakugan shows…both eyes filled with insanity...Shironeki walks in front of Jamie with a serious look on his face…

“Would you like to see me fly?” chuckled Jamie playfully as his massive “wings” comes out his small body…

Jack’s eyes widen… Jamie was unrecognizable with that dark smile and those eyes filled with insanity…

**_"That's not Jamie"_ **

Shironeki cracks a finger as his rinkaku comes out and Jamie jumps towards the Ghoul King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Jamie became insane with hunger...
> 
> Next will be chapter 22: 
> 
> Fallen Angel: Kaneki vs Jamie...(Jamie is stronger then he appears btw)
> 
> Yasashī-Piero is Oneshot Kaneki BTW!!!! he's called that in ch. 9


	22. Fallen Angel: Kaneki vs Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghoul King and the hunger-driven Angel are fighting one on one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm not sure if it's much of a battle

Jamie prance on Shironeki and bites his shoulder. Shironeki reminds unfazed and grabs him and throws him down. Jamie hisses and growls furiously as he keeps running towards him shooting his RC crystals at him… ** _The Ghoul King’s blood drips on the snow and the blood becomes spider lilies_** … but Shironeki remained unfazed and pushes Jamie down with his rinkaku…

“Jamie!” shouted Jack Frost going to intervene but North stops him.

“No Jack!” said North seriously.

“But I’ve seen what he has done! What if he injuries Jamie!?” shouted Jack.

“Trust me Jack, Kaneki knows what he’s doing, this isn’t the first time something like this happens…” said North

Just when Shironeki is removing Jamie’s RC bullets from his body…Jamie backflips and kicks Shironeki’s head… Shironeki stands up quickly and punches Jamie’s chest...Jamie growls furiously…stands back up

Shironeki is mentally surprise that Jamie is pretty strong for a ghoul child and that he seems pretty skilled at fighting as well…Jamie is a potential servant ghoul but it would be up to Jamie whether to join him or not when he regains his sanity…

“You starve yourself leading you to become a beast without reason… You were going to eat your sister…you chose to starve believing that you were a monster… but look at you now…” said Shironeki seriously.

Jamie giggle sadistically and begins attacking Shironeki viciously like a piranha…

“JAMIE SNAPPED OUT OF IT!!!” cried out Jack Frost.

Shironeki rolled eyes and keeps pushing Jamie towards to ground.

“You keep yourself away from the only food that allows you to keep your inner ghoul at bay…You disobey your mother… you refuse to let the ghouls help you …and look what has happen to you now” said Shironeki pinning Jamie to the ground with a knee to his chest.

Jamie roars loudly and starts shooting at him with RC bullets.

Kaneki remained standing there as the crystals impales him…

“You think that hurts me? …Well guest what…” said Shironeki lending down to whisper into Jamie’s ear.

**_“Other than hunger… I am numb to any other physically pain…”_ **

Jamie uses his kagune to attempt to crush the Ghoul King but he breaks out of the child’s hold but using his own kagune to impale Jamie’s wings on the way out of his hold…

Jamie’s tears come out as he screams…

“JAMIE!” shouted Jack as North keeps restraining the Guardian of Fun.

The blood from Jamie’s kagune drip on the snow… **_and his blood drops becomes red roses_** …

Jack Frost’s and North’s eyes widen in shock…

“H-how does th-that happen?” stuttered Jack Frost in shock…

Jamie stands up struggling and uses all his strength to take Shironeki down… Crushing the Ghoul King with his kagune.

Shironeki gets out of Jamie’s hold again…Jamie screams angrily and does many attempts to get at the Ghoul King’s throat.

Jack Frost’s ice tear drop from his eye… He truly cannot believe this merciless beast is Jamie… but deep down, he hope that the Jamie he knows is in there… trying to fight out that bloodthirsty monster…

“C’mon Jamie please snapped out of this!!!” cried out Jack.

The Blue Angel begins panting while glaring at the Ghoul King…

Shironeki smirks and chuckles…

“You lasted longer than any ukaku ghoul I’ve ever face…that’s surprising but then again you are a half-breed…” said Shironeki.

Jamie continues to glare at the King even though it’s oblivious that he’s getting tired…

“…Jamie?” said Monty in confusion.

Unknowing to the others… Jamie’s 5 friends had been watching the fight between Jamie… and “air” for they cannot see Kaneki… _But they witness **red flowers** growing rapidly where the blood was_ …

Jamie looks back quickly… and smiled… but this isn’t a friendly smile… this is a predatory grin…

Monty and Pippa sense that something is wrong with their friend…Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake notices North and Jack Frost gesturing them to LEAVE…

Jamie turns around, smiling happily, **_red tears_** drop from his mismatched frightened eyes and rises his wings… and shoots his RC bullets…Shironeki’s eyes widen…

**_“Forgive me”_ **

“JAMIE NO!!!” shouted Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I put the cliffhanger


	23. Goodbye For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is taking Jamie to stay at his home for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this...
> 
> btw Yasashī-Piero is Oneshot Kaneki

Jamie is laying down… unconscious… Kuroneki is standing in front of him with even more RC crystals in his chest.

Jack Frost is laying down clenching his chest impaled by these crystals and a bite wound on his shoulder…Jack Frost is bleeding out **_water_** from his wounds…

Luckily, Guardians can’t die by the hands of humans or other mortal beings like ghouls…But unfortunately most Guardians can feel pain of injuries…

The Ghoul King and Winter Guardian had use themselves as shields…Jamie had bitten Jack Frost and when he had took a bite from the Winter Spirit… Jamie was knock unconscious by Shironeki.

North runs towards Jack to check on him while still carrying Sophie…

“Jack!” shouted the kids worried for the Guardian of Fun.

Jack coughs up and looks up at North.

“Kids, I’m sorry that you saw this…but not to vorry Jack vill be ok” said North giving Jamie’s friends.

“B-but i-it looks bad” stuttered Monty fearfully.

Jack Frost smile weakly at them and coughs out his **_water blood_** as he removes the rc crystals while flinching at the pain…

“I’ll be ok… I’m sorry that you saw this but if I didn’t shield you, you’ll…” Jack then stops saying it refusing to traumatize the kids even farther…

“Why did his **_eye_** change?” asked Claude fearfully.

“What were **_those things_** on his back?” asked Caleb nervously.

“Jack…Why did Jamie **acted like that**?” asked Cupcake seriously.

“….What’s wrong with Jamie?” asked Pippa sadly.

North sighs and Jack sadly looks down.

Monty’s eyes widen…

“H-h-he’s a **_ghoul …._** isn’t he?” whimpered Monty.

“…He’s only half-ghoul and so is Sophie…” said Jack nodding sadly.

Every kids’ eyes widen…

“D-d-did he tried to **kill** us?” said Pippa whose is about to cry.

“Before you children get any crazy ideas… Jamie vasn’t in his **_right mind_** and he couldn’t **control himself…** _If Ghouls starve themselves then they vill do anything to eat… **Jamie was starving himself because he feels guilty that he and his family were eating your kind**_ **…”** said North.

“…So Jamie, Mrs. B and his sis eats people?” said Claude in shock.

“How long was Jamie starving?” asked Monty sadly.

“He and his family only eat humans who are already dead…Also Ghouls are not allow to hurt children or innocent people…and judging by how insane Jamie vas, I’m guessing that it was 2 and a half months of not eating any human flesh…” said North seriously.

“Whoa… that long… ** _the entire time he was hurting himself_**?” Pippa sobbed slowly.

 _“It was a foolish thing Jamie had done… but no one should blame him… He felt guilty he can only eat members of your race… He felt bad that he can’t enjoy human food …He felt horrible that he can never suffer from any illness or normal injuries… **He was worried that we Guardians and that all of you would hate him for who he is** …and he **had no idea** how terrible a ghoul’s hunger can be…”_ said North seriously.

“Now, I wish I should’ve let Jamie know we Guardians _already know who he is **and I should’ve told Jamie that he is a person no matter what race he is**_ **…”** said Jack sadly.

All of Jamie’s friends look down in silence… They all felt guilty that Jamie suffered for them…

Jack Frost look at Kuroneki and he sees that the Ghoul King is carrying Jamie…All of Jamie’s friends’ eyes widen, they only see Jamie floating in midair…

“I don’t wish to **_feed_** Jamie in front of these kids… and he must stay with me for a while” said Kuroneki.

Jack Frost looks reluctant and North put a hand on Jack’s shoulder…Giving him the “everything will be fine look”.

“I know what Jamie is going through, I’ve been there… and my other personalities will never hurt Jamie… **at least not physically** , but he’ll be fine, **_he’s stronger then he seems to be_** ” said Kuroneki.

As Kuroneki walks away with Jamie, he looks back at North…

“I’ve sent my followers to hide Mrs. Bennett until the surviving Doves leaves this town…Give Sophie to Jamie’s friends so they can take her to Mrs. Bennett…” said Kuroneki.

“What about Jamie? Won’t she missed her son?” said Jack.

“Mrs. Bennett and My Right Hand Touka had a long talk…The mother agrees that Jamie will stay will me until he learns to accept himself…and this will give Shironeki the time to **_sort things out with his past_** …” said Kuroneki.

“I see… wait! What do you mean by **_that last part_**?” said Jack Frost.

“I’ll tell you later Jack…Right now, I have to leave and feed Jamie…He will be fine, … ** _if you don’t trust me… then believe in him…_** ” said Kuroneki.

The Winter Spirit takes a deep breath…He walks towards the Ghoul King and looks at Jamie in Kuroneki’s arms…The unconscious boy looks so peaceful and safe in those arms…An ice teardrop fall from his eye.

“Ok…” said Jack Frost.

“ **Why** did the roses come out of Jamie? Where did the spider lilies come from? **Who** are you talking to Jack?” asked Pippa.

“I don’t know why the **roses** come out of Jamie… as for the **spider lilies** …they come from **the Ghoul King** … I was talking to the **Ghoul King** ” said Jack.

Kuroneki’s eyes widen… _“Jack… **We** don’t want any innocent to **see us**… **We** don’t want human children to associate with **us** and we never wanted ghoul children to associate with **us** … they can’t know what **measures** were taken to rescue them and keep them safe… **we** don’t want any child to know who **we** are or what **we** do…It’s for the best that the children never see **us** …” _said Kuroneki using 1st person plural to refer to him and his other personalities.

All the kids’ eyes widen… they all saw the Ghoul King… They trust Jack Frost, so when Jack Frost told them about the ghoul king, they saw a **_nervous looking man_** in an oriental black kimono with white flower pattern on it…

Monty heard a lot about the **_Ghoul King_** on the news and the internet, he and Jamie talked about him all the time, a terrifying king of ghouls who eats evil people but Monty like most people thought the Ghoul King was just an urban legend… Monty was shock that **this man doesn’t seem as scary** all as the rumors portray him to be…

“Are you the Ghoul King?” asked Monty.

Kuroneki’s blood tears drop from his mismatch eyes…he continues on his path refusing to look at the human kids…

**_“THEY CAN’T ASSOCIATE WITH A MONSTER LIKE ME!!! I WON’T BE THE REASON FOR THEIR CORRUPTION”_ **

“W-wait!” shouted Monty.

“Where are you going with Jamie?” shouted Pippa angrily.

“Children, everything will be fine, Jamie must stay with the Ghoul King for a while…” said North.

“Why?” asked Cupcake.

“How long?” asked Monty.

 _“There are things Jamie must learn from the Ghoul King… and I don’t know how long will he live with the Ghoul King…But until Jamie sees who the true monster is and that he sees he’s not the monster he believes he is…He’s staying with him…”_ said North sadly.

The kids and North notices that Kuroneki and Jack Frost had left… all that’s left are the trail of red flowers…

“Jamie!” cried out Pippa.

All the kids follow the flower trail…

North looks at Sophie in her arms… Despite that she’s sleeping, some tears comes out her closed eyes…

~~~~~~

Kuroneki gently opens Jamie’s mouth and put a part of his own flesh down Jamie’s throat and uses his powers to gently guide the flesh to the unconscious boy’s stomach…

“That should keep you alive for now… off we go” whispered Kuroneki

As Kuroneki walk see that Jack Frost is on his path…

“ ** _Jamie… I know you can’t hear me… But I’ll see you soon…don’t lose yourself in despair…never let yourself believe you’re a monster…I’m sorry that I never told you I already now…I will always be there for you!_** ”

Kuroneki sadly smile and a blood tear drops from his kakugan... he didn’t notice that a clear tear comes out of Jamie’s eye but Jack Frost did…

_Suddenly spider-lilies appeared out of nowhere and they all started to fly around everywhere and soft whispers are heard…_

The Ghoul King is about to go his home…

“Kaneki… your ways of protecting children are unorthodox and dark…and giving punishments to the enemies of children are very inhumane… but it’s understandable… but… **_I hope to the Man on The Moon, that will be a time that we don’t need Guardians of Vengeance anymore…”_** said Jack Frost.

“I wish that day will come… I really do” said Kuroneki sadly.

Jack Frost eyes widen when he briefly sees Shironeki, Sasaki, Rize, Akaneki, Yasashī-Piero, and the Centipede all standing behind Kuroneki at once and they all vanish and it’s just Kuroneki there again.

_The Ghoul King and Jamie are disappearing…Jamie slowly opens his eyes and sees all his human friends running to him…calling for him…then he sees Jack Frost sadly smiling at him…_

**_“You’ll be back”_ **

_Suddenly the spider-lilies block Jamie’s view and he sees nothing but red…_

_~~~_

_Jamie opens his eyes, he’s in the endless garden of pure white roses…He walks around feeling the soft petal making him feel so peaceful in such a long time… until he sees a mirror surrounded by a small group of red roses… **he feels an urge to go see his reflection** when he suddenly sees that the  white roses surrounding that little group of red roses are turning red as well…Jamie is too scared to even touch those red roses… He doesn’t know why but he feels as if **a horrible disease is spreading!** ... The young hybrid then hears **the Centipede’s voice** …_

**_“YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this chapter is horrible or not...
> 
> Starting from next chapter Jamie is living with the Ghoul King... which ghoul character should Jamie meet?


	24. Jack's Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Jack Frost's confrontation with Shironeki!
> 
> Guardians of Childhood explained to Jack about the Guardians of Vengeance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long

At the North Pole, after Jack Frost has confronted Shironeki and avoided Jamie’s question on what a ghoul is…He went there to ask the guardians something during their meeting…

“Guys? I had this talk with the Ghoul King…” said Jack Frost.

Everyone stared at each other…

“I want to ask… ** _How could such people hurt kids in the worst way possible? Are there spirits who kill people too?_** ”

“Jack I think it’s time to tell you about **the Guardians of Vengeance and the Corrupted Beings** …” said North seriously.

Jack Frost’s eyes widen…

“Guardians of Vengeance? Corrupted Beings?” said Jack with curiosity.

“Mate… **Corrupted Beings were once normal people** …Their bodies are still mortal but their spirits are… **rotten** … ** _No guilt for whatever horrible thing they’d done and no remorse for any children or innocent people they had attacked_** … ** _we can’t save every kid Jack_** …” said Bunnymund as a tear drop from his eye.

Jack Frost’s eyes sadden…

“Then we have **the** **Guardians of Vengeance** …They are different from us in most ways… **Each of them was a victim of a heinous crime by a Corrupted Being** … ** _Most of the Vengeful Guardians had done nothing wrong before they became Guardians_** …” said Toothiana sadly.

Jack Frost looks down sadly…

“The strange thing about the Guardians of Vengeance is **_that they weren’t created by the Man in the Moon_** …There is **a strange spirit** almost as old as the Man in the Moon himself, it’s the Crow who carries souls into the afterlife…However if the soul is filled with **_so much sorrow, anger, and pain_** … **_the Crow spirit feels their thirst for vengeance and they return to life to right the wrong and they go to the afterlife….however some of them will have a strong desire to prevent the same thing that happened to them to happen to young and innocent people_** …At their last moments **_the Crow Spirit transforms them into Guardians of Vengeance_** …” said North seriously.

“ ** _What awful thing has happened to the Ghoul King_**?” thought Jack Frost sadly.

Sanderson uses his sand…showing some eyes…tears coming out of them…showing a map of a person’s body…pointing under the skin…

Jack Frost gets confused…

“Sandy? What are you trying to say?” asked Jack seriously.

Sanderson sighs…forgetting that sometimes people can’t understand what he was trying to say…

“…Vait I think vhat Sanderson trying to say is that there is another thing that makes the Vengeful Guardians different from Guardians of Childhood… is that whenever they cry… **_tears of blood always comes out their eyes_** …” said North.

Jack Frost eyes widen…He remember the **_red tears_** coming out of the Ghoul King’s eyes when he saw Jamie…Thoughts are going through Jack Frost’s mind…

**_Why Jamie has asked me a question he already know the answer to? Why was the Ghoul King so sad when he saw Jamie? And what crime is the Ghoul King a victim of?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I watched the Crow series and it's awesome
> 
> Which ghoul do you want Jamie to meet next chapter?


	25. Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie find himself in the Suicide Forest (Sea of Trees/Aokigahara) meets Touka and Ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> also the suicide forest is a real place

**_"Don't...Ignore...me... I AM A PART OF YOU...LET...ME...OUT!!!"_ **

Jamie wakes up on a strange bed on the floor…a shiki futon…His vision cleared up and he sees that he is surrounded by paper walls… He got out of bed and notices there are sliding doors…His eyes widen when he thinks of Jack Frost, his friends, and Sophie… He realize that he is no longer hungry… … He remember vaguely of the things that had happened…

Jamie choke up tears…

“W-what did I do? What did I do?...” sobbed Jamie.

“I see that you finally wake up” said a female voice with a Japanese accent.

He look up and saw Touka in a white rabbit mask and Ayato in a black rabbit mask and both are wearing yukata…

“W-who are you? W-where am I?” said Jamie fearfully.

“Calm down kid, I’m Ayato Kirishima and you’re in the **_Suicide Forest in Japan_** ” said Ayato as he and Touka remove their mask.

 **“SUICIDE?!”** shouted Jamie even louder.

“IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE CALL THE FOREST BY IT’S OTHER NAME!!! THE SEA OF TREES” shouted Touka as she punch Ayato’s back.

“OUCH!” said Ayato.

Touka then turns to Jamie.

“I’m his older sister and the name is Touka Kirishima” said Touka.

“W-why am I here?” asked Jamie.

“You’re here because your decisions are stupid and you almost kill human kids and your own sister, kid” said Ayato.

Jamie’s eyes widen in fear as tears come out…

“W-what?!” shouted Jamie.

Touka hits Ayato again.

“DON’T SAY IT BLUNTLY STUPID!!! THIS KID IS GOING THROUGH A HARD TIME AS IT IS!!!” shouted Touka angrily.

Touka turns to Jamie again.

“James your mom and I had a long talk about your “situation”… **you have to stay here until you sort out all your problems with food and yourself** …” said Touka.

Jamie looks down in sorrow.

“What happened to Sophie and my friends? W-what did I do to Jack Frost?” asked Jamie about to cry.

“They’re ok according to Kaneki also known as the Ghoul King” said Touka with a reassuring smile but hiding the confusion on the name “Jack Frost”.

“OH THANK GOODNESS!!!” cried out Jamie.

Ayato awkwardly look away from Jamie, not knowing what to do with a crying child as Touka rolled her eyes at her brother’s act…

“W-what’s going happen to me?” said Jamie sadly.

“This afternoon you will have lunch with Kaneki… until he is done with his **“errands”** then you can explore this house and the garden … **under our supervision** , so don’t even think about leaving this place… **_even if you manage to escape my brother and I… It’s really easy to get lost in the Sea of Trees_** ” said Touka with a serious look.

Jamie gulped nervously.

“So I’m trapped here?” said Jamie sadly.

"Think of this place as a rehab" said Touka shrugging.

 Ayato walks forward to the young hybrid.

“So Jamie… I heard from Kaneki that you’re an ukaku like my sister and I, and **with a huge kagune for your age** … **_Can we see how large your wings are_**?” said Ayato curiously with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see Jamie and Kaneki interaction towards each other?
> 
> or Do you want to see smut Kaneki x Jack Frost or Kaneki x Pitch Black? also with which personality?


	26. Black Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Shironeki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long and I'm not even sure if the smut is good enough...in fact I'm thinking about editing this chapter at some point...

Kuroneki is surrounded by ponds of blood and spider lilies and he knee down shivering in fear…his kakugan is showing...

Unknowingly Jack Frost is watching him from a tree looking at him in shock...

“Damn… That Centipede is just getting worst and worst...it's a wonder that he didn't hurt any innocent people since…” Kuroneki refused to say his friend's name as he stands up…

**_“Hello again”_ **

Kuroneki’s eyes widen and he feel arms wrapped around his waist from behind...Jack’s eyes widen when he sees Pitch holding the ghoul spirit...

“ **_That beast side just couldn't help himself_ ** … **_How could you expect to train that_** **_hybrid child when you can barely control your other selves_**? ” whispered Pitch to a nervous Kuroneki's ear… He pushes him down the ground attempts to remove his kimono…

Jack was about to fly to stop Pitch when Shironeki takes over the body and pushes the Nightmare King away.

“ **Don't question my methods, my intention is to save Jamie and his loved ones** …” said Shironeki angrily as he stands up.

“ **From what? And that's not the only reason isn't it?** ” said Pitch smirking.

Shironeki looks down in anger and cracks a finger.

The boogieman laughed “ _ You think Jamie will ever forgive for  _ **_devouring his dad!_ ** _ Who in their right mind would _ ?” 

Shironeki attacks Pitch with his kagune but Pitch dodges it...Shironeki cracks two fingers...

“It's not about forgiveness…  **it's about redemption** …  _ I never expect Jamie to forgive me for the damage I've done to his family…  _ **_but I won't let Jamie fall into corruption because of me or you_ ** … **no matter how many nightmares you gave him… Jamie will never be yours** ...” said Shironeki.

Jack’s eyes widen in shock and he scowl at Pitch from his hiding place… “ **_Pitch did what to Jamie_ ** ?” he said.

“I’m only showing Jamie  **the truth** Shironeki...and  **his true self** ...” said Pitch with a fake sympathetic expression.

“You did not show **the whole truth** Pitch! and **Jamie will never be a monster like me.**..” said Shironeki furiously.

Jack Frost’s eyes widen...

"If it makes you feel any better... I don't have a single idea what Jamie sees in **_that mirror or the doors among those roses... this has never happened to me before as I'm usually able to look into entire nightmares...but whatever he saw in them, it is scaring and driving Jamie insane!!!_**" said Pitch laughing.

" _You won't bring Jamie to corruption! **I sense that he never want to hurt anyone**...  **I WILL NEVER ALLOW HIM TO FALL LIKE THE OTHER HYBRIDS BEFORE HIM**!!!_ " shouted Shironeki.

Jack smiles... This spirit may kill people... but he is doing it to protect children... and he truly wants to help Jamie...

"Is that so?" said Pitch  smirking and he kisses Shironeki...biting the ghoul’s lips and Shiro uses his kagune impaling the Nightmare King… Jack covers his mouth to not scream…

Pitch is bleeding black blood but he still smiling as he pulls the red tendrils out of him and his wounds healed…  **Jack quietly gasped… it’s like it doesn’t hurt Pitch… When Shironeki had attacked Jack, it hurted...**

“As always… **You make things difficult** …” he said to Shironeki.

**_*smut starts*_ **

Black tendrils wrapped around Shironeki making his red tendrils disappeared, the ghoul king struggles to get out of them. Jack glares at Pitch and was about to get there to stop him.

“L-let go of me you asshole!” shouted Shironeki angrily.

“You know I thought that  **Kuroneki will be here for this time** ...but since  **you're here** ... **_you'll have to do_ ** ” said Pitch.

The tendrils remove the rest of Shironeki’s kimono and the ghoul glares at Pitch furiously.

“For the 50th time..Take what  **you want from this body** ...but you will never make us yours…You can't take what's already been  **_stolen in Yamori’s room_ ** ” said Shironeki angrily.

“ **_Who’s Yamori_ ** ?” muttured Jack softly.

“As you wish!” said Pitch smirking.

The tendrils rip Shironeki’s battlesuit to shreds…Jack blushes deeply... Black tendrils releases Shironeki and Pitch grabbed Shironeki bringing him down to the ground as Pitch removes his clothes as well. The ghoul clings his arms around Pitch and bites down Pitch’s neck. Pitch pushes the ghoul’s head down and bites the lips… The kings are fighting for dominance as they kiss in such a violent act.

Jack watches in shock as dark skin went against pale skin…  **_He never thought that such people who clearly don’t have feelings for each other would do this_ ** …

Pitch picks up the ghoul and rubs his member against Kaneki’s.

“You have the strength to stop me and yet you let this happen” said Pitch.

Black tendrils spread Shironeki’s pale legs while exploring his body and restraining his limbs…Pitch went down and begins to bite and lick around the neck as he fondles Shironeki roughly and Shiro comes in the air suddenly... **The ghoul king have an expression between anger and lust and Pitch have a smug and mocking look showing that he’s enjoying Kaneki’s fury** …

A tendril went inside Shironeki’s mouth when he meant to open it to talk back at Pitch and another went inside of Shiro’s ass...Thrusting in both holes as Shironeki bites down on the tendril...Pitch shook his head in amusement at what the ghoul king did.

Shiro feels  **the Fear** going inside him but he then fights the fear with anger...

Kaneki hadn’t have sex in a while so he feels pretty tight down there…He never felt this way before...He had sex with Pitch other times before  **_but something is different about this_ ** ...Everything feels so sensitive to him than ever before…He comes again makes a bigger mess on his chest and the dirt, grass  **_blood and spider lilies_ ** beneath the two kings...

Some minutes later... Pitch remove the tendrils from Shiro and gets inside of Shiro himself while Shiro is still restrained by the tendrils...As a pair of tentacles explore the ghoul king’s body...The sensation are becoming so much to bare...

**_Jack watches as they do this to each other… He’d wondered why people like enjoy hurting other people or why people like getting hurt...or why they were doing this to each other..._ **

Pitch thrust inside him roughly and quickly wrapped his arms  around Kaneki’s body without preparing his entrance as he nibbles at the neck...The Nightmare King then bites down on the sensitive part in spot between Kaneki’s neck and his shoulder as he cum so much  inside of Shiro and the ghoul screams in pain, humiliation, anger and lust....

Shiro moans extremely loud in response in response to Pitch’s bite.

When the black tendrils releases Shironeki, he fells down in exhaustion and Pitch pick him up…

**_*smut ends*_ **

“So… ” said the nightmare king

The ghoul king growls, slaps Pitch’s face and gets out of his arms

Suddenly his stomach growls…

“Hungry again hmmm...” said Pitch mocking at Shironeki while putting his clothes back on.

“Shut up!” said Shiro angrily.

Shiro then glares at the tree Jack is hiding in... _ He actually knew that Jack was hiding the entire time for he can never forget Jack’s scent... _

“DO YOU ENJOY THE ENTERTAINMENT?!” screamed Shironeki angrily and sarcastically.

Jack gulp and covers his mouth in fear and he shows up showing a deep blush on him mixed with and horror...especially since Shironeki is completely naked covered in dirt and his victims’ blood...

Pitch laugh hard while Kaneki show his head in disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any comments on the smut? Because I don't think is my best sex scene in this fanfic...also I can't decide what to do next in next chapter...
> 
> Do you want to see Jamie and Kaneki talking or do you want to see Jamie being taught to defend himself with Touka and Ayato or you want to see Tsukiyama interacting with Jamie? or Jack Frost fighting with Pitch while Shironeki just watches?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that pop up in my head


End file.
